Little girl fallen
by lozzadozza89
Summary: Sophie, a lonely Eight year old girl falls into the underground when pursued by Bullies and finds herself trapped in a world filled with Goat Monsters, wacky Skeletons, an evil talking flower that stalks the young girl through the underground plus many kinds of creatures. Will little Sophie make it back to the surface or will she be trapped forever in the underground?
1. Chapter 1

Eight year old Sophie ran through the woods as the gang of boys pursued after her, throwing stones and calling her all kinds of names and she was scared to think as to what they would do if they did catch her. She was a little girl, Eight years old and they were at least twelve or thirteen and they had approached the girl as she sat at the entrance of the woods, with her little sketchbook that she had unfortunately left behind as she got up to run away from them.

"You can run but you can't hide you little rat" she heard one of them call out to her "we'll catch you eventually and then we'll have some real fun." Sophie began running faster, wiping her eyes as tears began to fill them and she was too concerned about what would happen if they did catch up to her eventually that she hadn't noticed how far she had run until she came to the entrance of a cave which was at the base of a mountain and Sophie had heard many stories about this place, her parents had told her that those who had gone to the mountain never came back but she needed to hide from the gang of teenage boys chasing her and decided to take her chances in the cave and wait it out until she was certain that they had gone.

As she entered, the cave was dark and impossible for Sophie to see anything but at least she would be safe from those boys chasing her. The little girl walked further inside to make sure she wasn't near the entrance in case they looked in and saw her attempting to hide until her foot caught on what felt like a twig or a vine and she went falling and she seemed to have fallen down a hole as it felt like she had been falling for a very long time until she hit the ground and she felt her wrist snap in the process.

"Owww" she whimpered, eyes filling up with tears as she sat up, cradling her broken wrist and the girl looked around to see that she had landed in what appeared to be a bed of yellow flowers in what appeared to be in some dark hallways. Using her good arm to wipe her eyes, Sophie looked up to see the hole she had fallen down and was way up high for her to climb back out again so the only think she could do was go down the dark hallway and see if she could find another way out.

"Well, here goes nothing" she said to herself as she slowly stood up which was probably not a good idea as the pain in her wrist made her feel dizzy and she collapsed to the ground, whimpering and sobbing until she heard a voice which sounded like it was coming from the other room which was situated at the end of the corridor.

"Hello, who's there?" The voice sounded almost childlike and Sophie thought it was probably another kid that had fallen down, she decided to go and investigate. Fighting the dizziness, she stood up and slowly stood back up and walked towards the entrance. As she entered the other room, it was empty except for the yellow Flower that was on a patch of grass in the middle of the room and Sophie saw that it had a face and it was smiling, it was smiling at her.

"Howdy" it said, it's smile widening as a curious Sophie walked closer to get a better look "I'm flowey, flowey the flower, hmmm, you're new to the underground arn't,cha?" Sophie nodded in response as a wave of dizziness ran through her small body and she fell to her knees "what's the matter, you hurt yourself?"

"I think I broke my wrist when I landed" the girl replied not taking her eyes of this strange talking flower.

"Well, it looks like you're in luck, because I have some magical healing powers that'll fix that wrist of yours right up" flowey explained as he dived into the ground before propping back up beside Sophie "now just put out broken wrist and your new friend flowey will make it as good as new."

"Y-you want to be my friend?" Sophie asked "I've never had many friends before."

"You bet,cha, now I need you to shut your eyes whilst I heal that wrist of yours, I'll make it as good as new." Sophie did so and she began to feel something wrapping around her wrist, rather tightly in fact and before long, she felt her whole body being tangled up in something. The eight year old girl opened her eyes to see find her whole body wrapped up in vines.

"What's going on?" she asked as she tried to break free but it was impossible as the vines where wrapped round her tightly, squeezing onto her so tightly that she couldn't breath "let me go."

"You stupid little child" a voice said from above her, a voice that sounded almost childlike and demonic at the same time and Sophie looked to see flowey looming above her, only his expression had gone from being friendly to rather sinister and demonic and Sophie was more terrified than before "you don't know how things work around here do you, well, in this world, it's kill or be killed. Oh, but you're so small, you're weak, you won't even stand a chance in this world. Just look at you, you can't even fight against me you're that weak so I guess killing you will be much more easier than I thought."Sophie was now terrified, this talking flower had tricked her into trusting them and now, she was entangled in vines, her life slowly draining out of her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as she felt herself getting weaker as she felt the life being drained out of her "you said you would fix my broken wrist."

"Oh that's what I'm doing" flowey replied, his expression becoming more sinister "soon, you'll be dead and then, you won't feel any pain ever again and I'll take soul, just like I'll do with the other humans who fall down here, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." The vines wrapped around Sophie's body began squeezing tighter and she was losing conciousness fast and she knew that her time was up, she was done for, eight years old and about to die at the hands of a demonic flower who had tricked her. Suddenly, the vines released their grip on the small child and she fell to the ground, landing painfully on her broken wrist and she heard a woman's voice speaking.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth" Sophie then felt herself being lifted up from the ground and she whimpered in pain from her broken wrist "don't worry my child, you're safe now." That was the last thing Sophie heard before she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

As she felt herself slowly coming back to conciousness, Sophie could feel that she was lying in what felt like a bed and a rather comfortable one at that but she didn't know where she was as it was dark. The last thing she remembered was falling down the hole as she was chased by a gang of older boys who were taunting her and that talking flower who had called itself flowey tricking her into thinking that he was her friend and was going to help fix her broken wrist but instead he was planning to absorb her soul for reasons that Sophie did not understand before she was released from the vines she had been tied up in and hearing a woman's voice, telling her that she was safe before passing out and she began to wonder if it had all been just some weird realistic dream and that she was at home, in her own room, in her own bed but it couldn't be possible, despite the room being in darkness, Sophie could sense that the room she was in wasn't her room but she didn't care, she was far too comfortable and still exhausted from her experience, the child drifted back to sleep.

When she woke up for a second time, the first thing Sophie noticed that a lamp had been switched on, indicating that someone had been in here while she was sleeping and the child slowly sat up and noticed that her injured arm was in some kind of sling and that gave Sophie the feeling that whoever had brought her here had been tending to her whilst she was sleeping. As she layed back under the covers, the door opened and what appeared to be a female humanoid goat entered the room, their expression looking rather relieved to see that the child laying in the bed was awake.

"My child, you're awake" she said as she walked over and stood at the side of the bed and Sophie recognised her voice, it was the same voice she heard before she fainted "you were in a pretty bad way when I brought you here, your wrist was broken."

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did before" Sophie replied as she sat up "it hurt a lot before, did you heal it?"

"Well I used a little healing magic so that the healing process will be much quicker " the Goat woman explained "it should be right as rain in a day or two. Did you break it when you fell down the hole?"

"Yeah" Sophie replied "how long was I was sleeping for?"

"Almost a day now, are you feeling any better now?" the strange humanoid goat woman asked her.

"I do a little" Sophie replied as she slowly sat up "can I ask you a question, was it you who made that evil scary flower release me because after it let me go, I heard your voice and that was when I passed out. Did you kill it?"

"Not exactly little one, I just merely chased it away" Goat lady replied "I was passing through the ruins and I saw you, an innocent little child in trouble so I knew I had to do something so I just chased that terrible creature away and I brought you back here to my home so you could recover."

"So, have you got a name or do I just call you Mrs Goat?" Sophie asked curiously and innocently tilting her head to the side "you are a Goat, aren't you, if you're not, I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry my child and of course I do have a name. I am Toriel and I am the caretaker of the ruins, I pass through the ruins everyday to see if anyone has fallen down."

"My name's Sophie" the little girl replied, knowing it would be polite to introduce herself before she suddenly felt her eyes filling up with tears and she quickly brushed them away but Toriel had already seen them falling down the young girl's cheeks.

"What's wrong little one?" she asked, pulling Sophie into a hug "you're not hurting anywhere else are you?"

"It's not that" Sophie replied as she brushed away more tears "I'm just so scared and confused, being in such a strange place."

"yes I do understand my child, you're so young and you're probably likely to be scared and confused but once you've recovered fully, you can explore the ruins" Toriel explained to her "how old are you dear?"

"Eight" Sophie replied, sniffling through her tears.

"Well I believe you're a little young to be exploring the ruins by yourself, there's quite a few puzzles in the ruins that may be tricky for you to figure out by yourself so I think it would be best if I took you round them myself" Toriel explained "but we'll wait until you're well enough to explore them." Sophie nodded and feeling exhaustion setting in, she flopped back down on the bed and slowly began drifting to sleep as Toriel stroked the young girl's hair in an almost motherly fashion before quietly leaving the room so that the little girl could have some more sleep.

 _When She awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the comfortable bed any more but laying on the floor in a dark corridor. Confused, Sophie got to her feet and began looking around the darkened area to see if there was anything or anybody._

" _Hello?_ " _she called out, her voice echoing in the darkness_ " _Is there anybody there, hello?_ " _There was nothing, nothing but Sophie's voice echoing into the darkness and the child was beginning to get scared, she was all alone in the darkness._

" _Oh no, looks like no body's coming, looks like you're all alone hee hee hee_ " _a voice said from behind Sophie and a rather familiar one at that. Shaking, Sophie slowly turned around to see the first creature she had encountered when she fell into the underground, the one who had attempted to absorb her soul during the first encounter and by the looks of things, it looked like she was in serious trouble now, there was no one else in this darkened world._

 _"So, do you still think you can survive in this world?_ " _flowey questioned, his expression changing from being cartoonish and friendly to something straight out of a nightmare_ " _hee hee hee, you idiot, if you're going to plan on leaving the underground, forget it, you're such a small little thing, you won't last five minutes out there but no matter, your old friend_ _flowey_ _might have a solution_ " _his expression had now transformed to a malicious and evil grin_ " _I'll kill you right now._ "

" _No_ " _Sophie yelled before turning to run but she was pulled to the ground as vines wrapped around her ankle and was was dragged towards the demonic flower who's laugh echoed around the room._

" _Awwww, why are you looking so worried?_ " _he asked mockingly_ " _I'm doing you a favour here, would you rather die a slow a painful death out there in the underground or a quick and painless death. I could easily make it happen._ "

" _I don't want either of those_ " _Sophie replied as she tried to pull herself free_ " _I don't want to die, I don't._ "

" _Hee hee hee_ " _flowey chuckled as he watched the small girl's attempts to get away_ " _you do realize that you don't have a choice do you?_ " _Before she knew it, Sophie found herself entangled in more vines, just like during the first encountered, making it impossible for her to escape. The young girl was now beginning to panic, the area seemed empty and she had a feeling at the bottom of her stomach that no one was going to save her this time._

" _You do know that this is all just a bad dream don't you?_ " _flowey taunted as he watched Sophie struggling to free herself, amused by her panicked expression_ _"a bad dream, that you'll never wake up from. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha._ "

"No!" Sophie yelled as she woke up, sweating and looking around to see that she was back in the bedroom where she had been recovering and realized that it had just been a bad dream after all. She swung her legs out of bed and saw a plate laying in the middle of the room with a small slice of pie placed on it so Sophie went to have a look. When she picked up the pie slice, she took and small bite, it tasted pretty good, like cinnamon and butterscotch but she wasn't feeling hungry right now so she decided to safe the rest for later and went the door and stepped out the room. The rest of the house seemed pretty cosy, there was a corridor which lead into another room and there was a staircase, possibly leading to a basement of some sorts. Sophie crossed through the hallway and into the next room where she found Toriel sitting in an arm chair, reading.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you up and about" she said when she noticed Sophie standing in the room "you feeling better now?"

"A little" Sophie replied as she explored around the room "I think I want to explore the ruins now, I didn't see them when you brought me here."

"Are you sure you feel well enough?" Toriel asked the small girl as she walked over to her "if you'd rather rest up some more then I'll understand, there's no rush."

"I'm sure, I don't want to spend all day in bed" Sophie replied so the goat like woman took the young girl by the hand and lead her out of the house and she soon found herself surrounded by high purple walls and the floor was made of purple cobbles.

"Welcome my child, to the ruins."


	3. Chapter 3

The ruins were a strange and huge place to a small child like Sophie and she stayed right beside Toriel as she showed her around the ruins and she was pretty fascinated by the various kinds of puzzles that were around.

"The ruins are full of all kinds of puzzles" Toriel explained "you must solve them in order to move from one room to the other."

"Is that what you had to do when you brought me back to your home?" Sophie asked curiously "was it hard because you had to do all them and carry me at the same time?"

"Of course not little one, I do these puzzles everyday when I pass through the ruins" Toriel replied "I always go and see if anybody has fallen down here and you were the first human to fall down here in a long time, how did you manage to end up here anyway?" Sophie began to explain about how she had been sitting in a field just outside the woodland where the mountain was located drawing in her little sketch book when a group of older boys approached her and had started taunting her before she got up and started running away from them but they had began chasing her whilst still taunting her and she had ended up running into the cave where the hole was to hide but she couldn't see where she was going and tripped over a twig or a vine which resulted in her falling into the underground.

"Oh how terrible" Toriel stated after Sophie had finished explaining how she ended up in the underground "I can't believe they were picking on a small little thing like yourself, that is just awful."

"They're just a bunch of trouble causers" Sophie replied "they live in my neighbourhood and they're always going around terrorizing people and bullying little kids like me." They continued walking through the ruins and Toriel was showing Sophie how to solve each of the puzzles which the young girl found to be pretty interesting until they reached a room with a long corridor.

"Okay my child, it is now time to test your independence, I want you to walk to the end of the room all by yourself" Toriel explained and before Sophie could protest, the goat like woman had already left and the little girl was now left on her own. Feeling nervous, she quickly began to walk through the long corridor, her heart was pounding and she kept looking over her shoulder in case there was some evil monster following her but as she got nearer to the end of the room, Toriel came out from behind a pillar, making Sophie jump a little but relieved at the same time.

"I thought you left me" the eight year old pointed out.

"Do not fear little one, I never left you" Toriel replied "I was behind the pillar the whole time, it would be very irresponsible of me to leave you all by yourself, now I think I've shown you around most of the ruins so I think we should return back to the house." Sophie nodded and as they were about to head back, the young girl saw something in the corner of her vision, something yellow and green but by the time she had turned around to get a better look, it had disappeared and Sophie was beginning to have a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Is everything Okay dear?" Toriel asked when she noticed that Sophie was looking over at the other end of the room and the girl turned around, her face pale but she insisted that everything was fine before grabbing hold of Toriel's hand and standing really close to her and the goat woman was beginning to fear that something was bothering the child.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Toriel asked as she scooped Sophie up into her arms, the little girl burying her face in her chest "you seem a little spooked by something."

"It's nothing, I just thought I saw..." Sophie implied before shaking her head "maybe my mind's playing tricks on me. Can we go back now?" Sophie had not said anything else on the way back, she just stayed silent and once they arrived back, the little girl went straight back to the room where she had been recovering in and finished off the slice of butterscotch and cinnamon pie before kicking off her sneakers and laying down on the bed before slowly drifting off to sleep. She woke up a little while later to find that he had been tucked in and when she sat up, she noticed that there was another slice of butterscotch and cinnamon pie waiting for her and with her appetite slowly getting back to normal, she ate the whole slice before leaving the room and going into the sitting room where Toriel was in her arm chair again and she smiled warmly when she noticed that Sophie was now in the room.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" she asked and Sophie nodded in response "oh that's good, you don't know how wonderful it is to have somebody staying here, It can get so lonely down here sometimes. Anyway, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Well the thing is, I mean, I really think it was nice of you when you nursed me back to health and fixed my broken wrist but I just wanted to know if when I'll be able to go home" Sophie inquired and Toriel looked shocked by the girl's question.

"What are you talking about, this, this is your home now" she implied and those words shocked Sophie to the core. Sure, she was thankful that Toriel had saved her and nursed her back to health but she already had a home on the surface and a family who were probably worried sick about her by now, she had been down there for possibly a few days now so they must be worried about her "anyway, do you want to hear about this book I'm reading, it's a book on snails and amazing facts about them" Sophie shook her head, saying nothing "okay, well feel free to bother me if you need anything." Sophie nodded silently and walked out of the room and sat down on the top of the staircase that was in the hallway and buried her face in her knees, sobbed for a little bit before a sense of curiosity came over her, she wanted to see where the staircase lead to so she wiped her eyes, stood up and slowly began making her way down the staircase and found that it lead into another long corridor, quite similar to the one she had to walk alone through in the ruins but it was darker and slightly more creepy but being a curious child, Sophie decided to go and check what was down here but as she got halfway, she felt someone grab her firmly by the hand and the little girl turned around to see that it was Toriel.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to play down here, it's not safe and it's drafty, you might get sick" she stated as she took Sophie back upstairs "why don't you sit in the sitting room and read a book or play in the garden." Sophie didn't want to do any of that, all she wanted was to go back home, back to the surface and when they got back into the sitting room, the child brought up the courage to ask Toriel how she could leave the ruins and explore the rest of the underground, then maybe she could find a way to get back home. Toriel didn't reply straight away, she just looked around nervously for a few minutes before telling Sophie that she had to go and do something.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie asked, her voice shaking as the way Toriel was behaving was making the little girl a little nervous and suspicious at the same time.

"Don't you worry yourself my child, just be a good little girl and stay here" she replied before exiting the room but Sophie was growing more suspicious and followed Toriel to where ever she was heading and noticed that she was going down the staircase so being as quiet as she could be, Sophie slowly followed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie was quiet as a mouse as she followed Toriel through the dark corridor and as they got half way, she suddenly stopped and began speaking to Sophie, like she knew that she was following behind her.

"At the end lies the exit from the ruins" she said, not turning around to face the small girl "I am going to destroy it so no one will ever be able to leave again, you must understand that I'm doing this for your own good."

"But I don't want to stay down here" Sophie protested as Toriel turned around to face her "I just want to get back to the surface, I just want to go home, to my real family, they'll be worried sick about me by now." The little girl was now on the verge of tears and Toriel knelt down to her level and tried to explain why she wanted to keep her there, that it was dangerous beyond the ruins for a young child.

"I promise that I will take very good care of you, it's just not safe out there, there's monsters out there who want to kill you, now be a good child and go back upstairs." She stood up, turned around and continued walking towards the end of the corridor but Sophie wasn't willing to give up and carried on following Toriel all the way to where the exit to the ruins where.

"You want to leave so badly?" Toriel asked, not turning around to face the girl standing behind her "well, there's only thing you must do if you are so desperate to leave, proof that you can survive out there, proof that you are strong enough." She then turned around to face Sophie and before the girl could react, a ball of black flames came hurtling towards her but she managed to dodge out of the way before it could hit her and she just looked straight at Toriel, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as Sophie dodged her attacks without even looking away "fight me or go back upstairs."

"I don't want to fight you" Sophie sobbed "I don't want any of this, I don't want to hurt you, I just want to go home." At that point, the attacks seemed to be easing off, it was as if Toriel was now reluctant to do this.

"I know you want to go home but I promise, I will take very good care of you" she said, trying to reassure the sobbing child "I know we don't have much but at least you'll be safe here." Now knowing that the child was not willing to fight her, Toriel stopped using her attacks and knelt down in front of the small girl who's eyes where now red from sobbing, her cheeks now tear stained.

"You really are a stubborn little girl aren't you?" she asked with a small smile "it's funny, I can't even safe the life of one single child but I see you are so desperate to get back to the surface and besides, the ruins are pretty small once you get used to them and it wouldn't be right you growing up here so I will put my worries, my fears for you aside, my child." She began wiping the tears away from Sophie's cheeks before pulling her into a hug and the little girl returned the gesture, sobbing into the Goat like woman's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of me when I hurt my wrist" Sophie said "I know you wanted to take care of me more but I already have a Mommy and Daddy up on the surface."

"Well you should get back to them, I now understand that you need to get back to the surface but you must understand, once you leave the ruins, you cannot come back here" Toriel explained and Sophie nodded silently, indicating that she did indeed understand "good now I think it's time we said goodbye here. Farewell, my child and remember, no matter what happens, don't let any of the monsters take your soul." Sophie was about to ask about why any of the monsters outside the ruins wanted to take her soul but Toriel had already stood up and was heading back through the corridor, leaving thr young girl all alone so she turned around and headed through the exit which lead into another long corridor.

"Well, here goes nothing" Sophie said to herself as she took a deep breath and began making her way down the long corridor which seemed to go one forever and ever but eventually she came to another entrance and she walked through it, only to come face the face with the very first creature she had encountered when she first fell into the underground.

"Clever, veeery clever" flowey taunted with a sarcastic smirk as Sophie kept her distance "you think you are really smart don't you. You spared the life of one single person, I guess you haven't learned anything have you, in this world, it's kill or be killed, do you really think you can survive in this world?" Sophie said nothing, she just slowly nodded and clenched her fists "ha! you really are something, but what will you do if you come across a relentless killer, what will you do, kill out of frustration?" Sophie shook her head again, still saying nothing "well maybe not, maybe you'll soon realize that you won't be able to stand a chance in this world, a small child like yourself, so small and weak, what will you do, give up entirely and allow me to inherit the power to control it" his cartoonish expression rapidly changed into a malicious grin causing Sophie to back up further against the wall as she tried to keep her distance "I am the prince of this world's future but don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide" Sophie was now shaking "this is much more interesting as is watching a weak and small little child like you trying to survive this world" he then cackled insanely before retreating into the ground and Sophie still shaking continued forward, determined not to give up and once she walked through the entrance on the other side, the girl found herself in the middle of a snow covered forest and the cold air hit her almost immediately and shivered as the cold air swept through her body, after all, her thin turtle neck sweater and overalls were not the best outfit suited for this kind of weather.

"Come on Sophie, just keep going" she mumbled to herself as she pushed herself forward "just find a way to get out this place and then you can go home." The little girl walked through the forest, wrapping her arms around her small body to keep herself warm unaware that she was being followed but when she heard the sound of a twig snapping, the girl quickly turned around and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Hello?" she called out "who's there?" there was no response and Sophie continued walking but moved slightly quicker as she was still certain that she was being followed and when she got to a bridge that had some kind of huge gate thing in the middle of it, she heard footsteps behind her and now scared, Sophie froze on the spot, listening as the footsteps grew nearer and nearer until they suddenly stopped and she heard a voice behind her.

"Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" the voice sounded pretty sinister to Sophie "turn around and shake my hand." Squeezing her eyes shut, Sophie slowly turned around and stuck out her hand and felt a cold and boney hand touch hers before she heard what sounded like a huge fart. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with a short smiling Skeleton wearing a blue parker jacket, black shorts and pink fluffy slippers.

"He he he he, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, never gets old" he chuckled as Sophie just stared at him, not knowing what to think "anyway, you're a human aren't you?"

"Last time I checked" Sophie replied as the Skeleton chuckled again.

"He he he, that's hilarious, I'm Sans by the way kid, Sans the Skeleton" he replied.

"I'm Sophie" Sophie said simply, not taking her eyes of the Skeleton.

"Good to meet you. You know, I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now" Sans replied "but to be honest, I don't really care about capturing anybody but, my brother Papyrus is obsessed with hunting down humans, I think he's coming this way right now, just go through the bars, he made them to trap any humans that come through here but he made the bars too wide so you should be able to fit through them." Sans then led Sophie through the badly made gate and then told her to hide behind a lamp and when she did, a taller Skeleton had arrived and he was wearing some kind of outfit that reminded Sophie of something that a super hero would wear.

"HAVE NO FEAR, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE" he said in a loud and excited voice as he posed dramaticly, his red cape billowing in the wind as Sophie watched from behind the lamp, covering her mouth to keep herself from giggling "SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE, IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES. " The taller skeleton was now stomping in his food onto the ground like he was having a tantrum whilst Sans just stood with his hands in his pockets, chilling.

"Oh I was just looking at this lamp, it's really cool, want to see it?" he asked.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT LAMP" Papyrus said, stomping his foot against the ground again "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE, I WILL BE THE ONE, I MUST BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE THEM" he then posed dramaticly again "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE THE RESPECT THAT I DESERVE, I WILL FINALLY BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." Papyrus then hurried off and Sans signalled to Sophie that she could now come out but she already knew because she had been watching the two skeletons interacting from behind the lamp.

"You ought to get going kid, if he comes back then well, you'll have to listen to some of my hilarious jokes and don't worry about Papyrus, he isn't even that dangerous" Sans stated "and I think it would make his day if he met you, he's never actually seen a human before."

"Okay, well I better get going" Sophie replied.

"Well see you around kid" Sans replied "and don't worry, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." Sophie thanked him and continued walking through the snow, hugging herself to protect her small body from the coldness.

Meanwhile, a certain Flower had been watching as the small girl conversed with the Skeleton and smirked in amusement as he watched her head off through the snow, knowing that it was too cold for a little thing like her to overcome.

"That kid is such an Idiot" flowey said to himself, watching the girl trudge through the snow, wrapping her arms around herself to protect her from the cold "she won't last five minutes out there yet she thinks that she survive in this world,hmmmm, I think watching the little brat trying to survive this world should be very interesting indeed." Flowey then chuckled to himself before disappearing into the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

It was much more colder in the air as Sophie stepped out of the forest and the girl hugged herself even tighter, trying to keep herself warm but it was no use, it was far too cold and she wasn't exactly wearing the best outfit but all Sophie wanted was to get back to the surface and she wasn't going to let a bit of snow and coldness stop her in the slightest but she could feel her hands slowly starting to get numb and she started rubbing them together to warm them up as she continued walking through this wintery wonderland and as she got half way, she came across the two skeleton brothers from earlier and they were in the middle to a conversation.

"SO AS I WAS SAYING TO UNDYNE I" Papyrus was telling Sans before he looked over towards Sophie who stood watching the two skeletons and smiling despite feeling really cold as Papyrus turned back to the shorter skeleton then turning back to face Sophie and then turned to face Sans "OH MY GOD SANS, WHAT IS THAT?"

"Oh that, I think it's a rock" Sans replied matter o factly and Sophie looked behind her to see that there was indeed a rock which was behind her.

"OH I SEE" Papyrus stated before turning around to face Sophie again who just stood watching, a smile on her face and head tilted to the side, clearly amused by the antics of this wacky skeleton "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT IN FRONT OF THE ROCK, OH MY GOD! IS THAT A HUMAN? OH I CAN'T BELIEVE, UNDYNE WILL BE, I WILL BE" he composed himself "AHEM, LISTEN HUMAN, YOU WILL NOT PROCEED ANY FURTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU, I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU AND YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL, THEN I, PAPYRUS WILL FINALLY BE ACCEPTED INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, I HAVE LAYED TRAPS AROUND THIS AREA IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, PROCEED, IF YOU DARE, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." He then raced off, cackling excitedly as Sophie walked over to Sans smiled at the small girl.

"Well, that went better than I expected" he implied "well at least he seemed quite happy to finally meet a real life human and don't worry about those so called traps of his, they just a bunch of puzzles and they should be easy to solve." Sophie nodded and thanked him before proceeding on her journey through the cold snow and with every step, her body was beginning to feel more and more cold that she began to fear that the longer she stayed out here, the less likely her small body would be able to cope with the coldness and began looking for a place of shelter where she could possibly warm up before proceeding on her journey but there was nothing around but snow covered mountains and trees.

"Let's just keeping going, you'll warm up faster if you keep on walking" the eight year old girl mumbled to herself as she shivered, walking on even further "you want tog et back home don't you, it's just a bit of snow, don't let that stop you." Her nose was beginning to feel runny and her throat was beginning to feel scratchy which indicated that she was possibly catching a cold and her legs were beginning to feel like blokes of ice but she was determined to carry on despite how cold and tired she was beginning to feel. As she got halfway through the clearing, she found the two skeleton brothers and slowly made her way over to them.

"THE HUMAN APPROACHES" Papyrus stated as the shivering and cold Sophie walked over to them and noticed that they were on the opposite of what looked like a snow covered maze "THIS HERE IS THE ELECTRIC MAZE, YOU MUST PASS THROUGH IT WITHOUT BEING ELECTROCUTED, BUT! THE WHOLE THING IS COVERED WITH SNOW SO YOU WILL NEVER PASS THROUGH THE MAZE OF ELECTRIC DOOM, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." Sophie looked down at the maze and noticed that some footprints had been left which gave away the safe route through the maze and despite her starting to feel stuffy and unwell from the coldness, a mischievous grin spread across Sophie's face and she walked through the maze by following the footprints.

"WHAT?, HOW DID YOU SOLVE THE PUZZLE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, NO ONES EVER PASSED THROUGH THE MAZE OF ELECTRIC DOOM" Papyrus yelled as he stomped his foot onto the ground "SANS, THE HUMAN, THEY WENT THROUGH THE MAZE OF ELECTRIC DOOM AND DIDN'T GET ELECTROCUTED."

"You left footprints in it" Sophie pointed out before letting out a handful of sneezes.

"WELL HUMAN, YOU MAY HAVE SUCCESSFULLY PASSED THROUGH MY FIRST TRAP, BUT THE NEXT ONE IS FAR MORE TRICKY AND DEADLY TO OVERCOME, PROCEED ON, IF YOU DARE" Papyrus then hurried off, cackling all the way whilst Sans just stayed in the same place with his hands in his pockets, smiling at the young girl.

"Isn't my brother cool, I've never seen him this excited and happy before" he stated "I think meeting you has really made his day. Anyway, I think you better get going and get some place where it's warmer, you look chilled to the bone. There's a town just east of here that has a hotel, you can check in there and warm up." Sophie nodded and continued heading east but the coldness was becoming too much for her to handle and feared that she wouldn't make it, feared that she would possibly catch hypothermia or pneumonia and pass out. The girl could no longer feel her fingers, they felt like tiny icicles and she looked down at them to see that they were turning a slight shade of blue.

"Where is this town?" she groaned before sneezing again which was then followed by a coughing fit. Sophie knew that the cold and snow was making her sick, she had been out here for quite a long time and she needed to get to this town and fast before she froze to death. As she continued on, she was faced with more "traps" that had been set out by Papyrus who boasted about how she would never get through them and he would capture her but he had made them completely harmless and despite starting to feel unwell, Sophie managed to pass through them with no bother.

"SANS, WHY IS THE HUMAN SUCCESSFULLY PASSING THROUGH ALL MY TRAPS?" the taller skeleton complained.

"Face it bro, you made them far too easy" Sans replied before he heard Sophie coughing "you okay there kid, you look terrible." He was right, Sophie did indeed look terrible, she was shivering like crazy, her fingers felt numb and where turning a strange tinge of blue.

"I'll be okay once I get into the town and to the hotel" she replied before continuing on her way, surely it wasn't too far to travel now and then she could check into the hotel and warm up, maybe have something that would help with this awful cold she was coming down with. As she continued on her journey, Sophie began to wonder how much more her body could cope with the freezing temperatures, her vision was beginning to grow foggy and her mind was fuzzy that when she got to a wooden bridge, she didn't acknowledge that the town was right in front of her, it was only once she managed to force herself onwards that she realized that the town was there in front of her.

"Thank goodness" she muttered as she glanced over at the sign which read snowdin town and the hotel was just up ahead so using what strength she had, the child staggered over to it and saw that the price to stay was too expensive for her and she had no idea what to do now, she had to get some place warm and fast, she didn't know how much longer her body would be able to cope with the low temperature.

"There's got to be somewhere" she mumbled weakly as she pushed herself further and further through the town and came face to face with Papyrus who seemed rather pleased by her arrival.

"HUMAN" he declared as Sophie's vision grew more and more foggier "THIS IS HOW FAR YOU GO, YOU MAY HAVE SOLVED MY DEADLY PUZZLE TRAPS BUT NOW IS THE TIME FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO CAPTURE YOU, BUT DO NOT FEAR, YOU WILL BE SERVED WITH REFRESHMENTS BEFORE I HAND YOU OVER TO UNDYNE AND I WILL MAKE YOU AS COMFORTABLE AS POSSIBLE" he waited for the girl to do or say something but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to him, her eye lids were fluttering and she had collapsed onto her knees before falling face first into the snow "HEY" Papyrus walked over to where Sophie had collapsed and crouched down beside her and turning her over to see that her face was deathly white and her eyes where closed shut "IT'S NOT A GOOD IDEA TO BE FALLING ASLEEP IN THE SNOW" he began shaking her in an attempt to wake her up but it was no use "COME ON HUMAN, WAKE UP, YOU CAN'T SLEEP IN THE SNOW, IT'S A BAD IDEA, WAKE UP."


	6. Chapter 6

Sans was sitting in his bedroom, trying to solve a crossword puzzle when he heard the front door fly open, followed by Papyrus yelling so he put his crossword puzzle down to go and investigate. When he got downstairs, he found Papyrus standing in the middle of the room, holding an unconscious Sophie who hung limply like a rag doll in his arms.

"Is that the human?" Sans asked as he looked at the small child who appeared to be in a pretty bad way "what happened?"

"I DON'T KNOW, ONE MINUTE THEY WERE WALKING TOWARDS ME AND THEN THEY JUST FELL ASLEEP, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SNOW" the taller skeleton replied as Sans took the girl from him and placed her down on the sofa in the middle of the room "WHY WOULD THE HUMAN WANT TO TAKE A NAP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SNOW IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY?"

"I don't think the kid fell asleep" Sans replied, he was now covering Sophie with a tonne of blankets "I think she passed out which is not surprising seeing as the temperatures very low out there and the kid's not exactly wearing the right clothing for this kind of weather." After he finished covering the girl with multiple blankets, he put the fire on.

"WILL THE HUMAN WAKE UP?" Papyrus asked as he looked at the small girl who lay on the sofa, eyes closed and almost buried under the blankets "I WANT THEM TO TRY SOME OF MY MOST FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI. I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT A HUMAN WOULD THINK OF MY SPAGHETTI IF I WAS EVER TO MEET ONE AND CAPTURE IT. AS I ALWAYS SAID, WHEN I FINALLY CAPTURE A HUMAN, I WILL FEED THEM SOME MY FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH AHEM, SO, WILL THE HUMAN WAKE UP EVENTUALLY?"

"I'm pretty sure she will wake up eventually" Sans replied "she must have passed out because her body could no longer handle the cold temperature plus when I saw here earlier, she didn't look too good. I think the freezing temperatures made her catch a really bad cold" Papyrus waved his hand in front of the girl's face, hoping that she would probably wake up but she didn't even flutter an eyelid "what are you doing?"

"TRYING TO WAKE THE HUMAN UP" Papyrus stated "I WANT THEM TO TRY SOME OF MY GREAT PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI. I'VE ALWAYS WONDERED WHAT HUMANS WOULD THINK OF MY COOKING."

"Well don't force the kid to wake up" Sans told him "she'll probably wake up once she's feeling better and then you can ask her if she wants to try your cooking." After Sans had checked that Sophie was comfortable enough, he went back to his room whilst Papyrus headed straight into the kitchen to cook some spaghetti and hoped that Sophie would try some when she woke up. After a couple of hours passed by, Sophie began to stir and the first thing she noticed was that she felt much more warmer than before she passed out and could feel herself laying on what felt like a couch of some sorts, she felt herself covered in loads of blankets and she was so comfortable that she just wanted to lay there forever, she wanted to go back to sleep, she still felt really tired so she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

When she woke up for the second time, the first thing she saw was that Sans was in the room with her and he turned to see that she was now awake and he walked over to her, smiling.

"Hey kid you're awake" he stated "how you feeling?"

"What happened?" Sophie asked, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position, she couldn't remember much about what happened apart from walking through the snow, feeling very cold and then the next minute she was waking up in what she assumed could be Sans's house on a sofa and covered in loads of blankets.

"You passed out in the snow" Sans told her "luckily Papyrus found you and brought you back to our house" Sophie gave the short Skeleton a confused look, why did the other Skeleton help her out, she assumed he was eager to capture her, unless, he actually did capture her, but still, she couldn't see it, she wasn't exactly being treated as a prisoner "I know you probably heard him boasting about wanting to capture a human, but to tell you the truth" he leaned closer to her and began whispering "he's far to nice, he wouldn't hurt a human if he came across one, I mean, when you collapsed, he could have easily handed you over to Undyne but he brought you back here instead." Suddenly, the kitchen door and Papyrus came bursting through, carrying a plate of Spaghetti and when he saw that their little human guest was finally awake, an amused expression spread across his face, like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"HUMAN, I AM SO PLEASED THAT YOU HAVE FINALLY AWOKEN" he stated as he headed over to the couch "WHILST YOU WERE HAVING YOUR NAP, I, THE GREAT AND OH SO COOL PAPYRUS COOKED YOU SOME DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI, I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED A HUMAN TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI." He then handed the plate over to Sophie and she looked at a huge pile of what looked like slightly overcooked Spaghetti but she knew it wouldn't be polite if she refused it so she slowly picked up the fork, twirled it around the spaghetti until there was some on the fork before slowly bringing it up to her and placing the spaghetti in her mouth. It didn't taste great but she could see that Papyrus was watching her with an expression on his face hoping she liked his cooking.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE MY SPAGHETTI THEN HUMAN?" he asked.

"It's great" Sophie lied, she didn't want to be impolite, Papyrus did more or less save her life after all, if it wasn't for him, she would have probably froze to death out there, so it would have been pretty rude of her to say that it tasted awful, after all, she was a kind a caring eight year old girl.

"YOU MEAN IT, YOU, A HUMAN LIKES MY COOKING?" Papyrus yelled excitement "OH MY GOD! SANS, THE HUMAN, THEY LIKE MY COOKING" Sophie couldn't help but smile at the taller Skeleton, he was quite amusing after all "HUMAN, YOU HAVE JUST MADE MY DAY, NO ONE HAS EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE" he did a sideways glare towards Sans who just shrugged in response "YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON WHO HAS EVER LIKED MY FAMOUS PAPYRUS SPAGHETTI, SO THIS MUST MEAN, THAT YOU ARE A BIG SPAGHETTI LOVER LIKE ME, OH MY GOD, WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS, LIKE BEST FRIENDS, BUT THIS MEANS THAT I CAN NO LONGER PROCEED WITH MY QUEST IN CAPTURING YOU SO I CAN GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, I NEVER BETRAY MY FRIENDS AND THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE HUMAN, YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY MY NEW BEST FRIEND." He then told Sophie that he would make her some more Spaghetti before heading back into the kitchen cackling.

"Thanks for pretending you liked his cooking" Sans told her.

"How did you know that?" Sophie asked before letting out a huge coughing fit which indicated that she still hadn't fully recovered from the bad cold she had caught when walking through the snowy forest and mountains.

"Take it easy kid" Sans told her as he gently patted the girl on the back "guess you're still feeling pretty rough from walking in that snow huh?" Sophie nodded as her coughs slowed down "and I could tell by the facial expression you pulled when you were eating the spaghetti that you didn't reckon much to it." After a little while, Sophie finally stopped coughing but it had made her feel really sleepy and Sans suggested that she should take a nap and that she'll probably feel better when she woke up.

"Thanks Mr. Sans" Sophie muttered as she layed back down and fell asleep almost straight away just as Papyrus came bursting back into the room, announcing to Sophie that he had made her some more Spaghetti but Sans told him to keep his voice down as she was taking a little nap after having a huge coughing fit.

"AWWWWWW BUT I JUST MADE THE HUMAN ANOTHER BATCH OF MY TASTY SPAGHETTI" Papyrus whined "WHY HAS SHE GONE BACK TO SLEEP, SHE ONLY JUST WOKE UP."

"The kid's not feeling to good" Sans told him "she seems to have caught a cold so I told her to take a little nap and get some rest so that she'll recover" Papyrus began to sulk, complaining that he'll be bored without his new best friend to share spaghetti with or do puzzles "don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll do all that stuff with you when she's feeling better."

"WELL I GUESS I CAN SPENT MY TIME WORKING ON THAT RUBIX CUBE THAT I'VE BEEN BUILDING FOR MONTHS WHILST I WAIT FOR THE HUMAN TO WAKE UP FROM HER NAP" Papyrus stated before heading up to his room as Sans looked over at the sleeping girl who did not look too good at all, her face was deathly pale and she was making sniffley noises as she breathed through her nose.

"You get some rest there kid" Sans muttered to the sleeping child, patting her on the head before heading up to his room. That evening, a loud banging pounded on the front door, so loud that it woke the two skeletons and they both headed downstairs as the banging proceeded.

"Who could be banging at this hour?" Sans asked with a yawn and looking over at Sophie who was still sleeping, the loud banging on the front door hadn't woken the girl but she was whimpering a little and Sans sat on the edge of the couch by her side "it's okay kid" he looked over at Papyrus who was peering through the spyhole as the person banging the door pounded harder, almost making it fly off it's hinges "who is it Papyrus?" The taller skeleton turned to face the shorter skeleton with a nervous and also confused expression.

"Undyne" The taller Skeleton replied in a rather quiet and whispery voice which sounded too out of character for him "it's Undyne."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is she here?" Sans questioned as Undyne continued to pound on the door, demanding for someone to open the door as Sophie groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sans?" the little girl asked groggily "what's going on?" Papyrus told Sans to hide Sophie so the shorter Skeleton lifted the child from the sofa and carried her up to his room and closed the door behind him before placing her on his bed.

"You OK there kiddo?" he asked her as she looked at him, confusion etched across her face as she asked who was banging on the door and yelling "that was Undyne, she's the head of the royal guard, she's the one who gave Papyrus the order to capture any humans who fall into the underground."

"She's come for me hasn't she?" Sophie asked, eyes widening in fear "Papy won't hand me over to her would he?" Sans couldn't help but smile as Sophie referred to Papyrus as Papy, he found it to be quite adorable in fact.

"I don't think he's willing too, he did tell me to hide you after all" he told her "since you pretended to like his cooking, he sees you as a friend but he doesn't need to know that you pretended to like his Spaghetti, that'll be our secret."

"Thanks, but if you're supposed to be hiding me then why are we sitting in here?" Sophie asked as she sniffled from her stuffy nose, listening as Undyne tore through the house, constantly questioning Papyrus where the human was "if she's looking round the house for me, wouldn't she come in here?"

"No way, I always lock my bedroom door when I sit in here so she won't come looking in here" Sans reassured her before asking if she's like to read one of his comic books to help take her mind of being found whilst downstairs, Undyne was tearing through the house, demanding to know where Papyrus was hiding the human.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT A HUMAN WOULD BE HERE AND BESIDES, IF I DID CAPTURE A HUMAN, I WOULD HAVE HANDED THEM OVER TO YOU AS SOON AS YOUR CAME IN" Papyrus replied with a huge grin "HOW ABOUT A NICE PLATE OF SPAGHETTI."

"Don't play the innocent with me Papyrus" Undyne stated "One of the monsters in this area said that they saw you bringing a Human to this house. I must find it and take their soul so that the barrier will be destroyed and us monsters can return to the surface."

"THEY MUST HAVE BEEN MISTAKEN BECAUSE THERE IS NO HUMAN HERE AS YOU CAN SEE" Papyrus replied as Undyne snarled and retreated upstairs, looking through Papyrus's bedroom, thinking that he could be hiding Sophie in there but found nothing so she went to San's bedroom door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Why is this door locked?" she demanded as Papyrus came up the stairs "are you hiding the human in this room, is that it?"

"THAT'S SANS'S ROOM AND HE ALWAYS LOCKS THE DOOR WHEN HE'S IN THERE" he replied but Undyne payed no attention to him and burst through the door like it was paper only to find Sans sitting on his bed, casually reading a comic book.

"Oh hello Undyne" sans greeted casually "what brings you here?"

"I was informed that a Human was brought here" Undyne stated "and seeing as your bonehead brother failed to hand over the human, I decided that I would come here and capture them myself."

"Well I can assure you that there are no humans here" Sans replied as a small cough could be heard from his closet but luckily, Sans pretended to sneeze at the same time to hide the coughing sound "if someone told you this then they made a big mistake because as you can see, no humans in this house." Undyne swore under her breath as Papyrus told her that sans was right, there was no human in their house otherwise if there was one, he would have handed them over to her straight away.

"Fine but don't think I'm giving up that easily" she declared "I will find the human, capture them and take their soul." After she left, Papyrus sighed with relief before asking where Sophie was.

"Oh yeah" replied Sans as he opened the door to the closet to reveal Sophie sitting in the corner, knees pulled up to her chin and looking generally nervous "you can come out now, she's gone."

"GOOD THINKING SANS, HIDING THE HUMAN IN THE CLOSET" Papyrus stated as Sophie walked out and sat down on the bed "YOU SURE ARE A GENIUS."

"Well when we heard Undyne outside the door, I took the kid into the closet and told her to stay really quiet just in case Undyne was to come bursting through here" Sans explained before turning his attention to Sophie "good plan huh kid?" Sophie nodded in agreement before asking what was going to happen now seeing as Papyrus now had no intention in handing her over.

"WELL SEEING AS ME AND YOU ARE NOW FRIENDS, WE CAN HANG OUT AND DO THINGS THAT BEST FRIENDS DO" Papyrus declared "WE CAN DO PUZZLES TOGETHER, MAKE SPAGHETTI. HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DECLARES THEMSELVES AS YOUR NEW BEST FRIEND, HOW DOES THAT SOUND?"

"I would like that very much" Sophie replied, smiling despite still feeling under the weather with her cold "I never really had any friends before" she paused to sneeze a couple of times as Papyrus grinned some more "and besides, you're a really cool Skeleton person." With that, Papyrus cackled in delight before lifting up Sophie and spinning her around in the air.

"HUMAN, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT YOU'LL EXCEPT MY FRIENDSHIP OFFER" he stated "YOU KNOW, WE CERTAINLY HAVE A LOT IN COMMON, WE BOTH LIKE SPAGHETTI AND WE BOTH DON'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS" he stopped spinning her round after the girl complained that it was making her feel dizzy but he still held onto her "THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE."

"I like you too Papy" Sophie replied.

"PAPY, WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, WHY DID YOU CALL ME THAT?" Papyrus asked as Sophie smiled innocently at him "SANS, SHE CALLED ME PAPY."

"I know, that's her nick name for you" sans replied "and I think it's pretty adorable if you ask me. The little human girl really has taken a liking to you, after all, you did save her from freezing to death out there in the town."

"You don't mind if I call you Papy do you?" Sophie asked, innocently tilting her head to the side.

"HUMAN, WE ARE OFFICIALLY BUDDIES, YOU MAY CALL ME ANYTHING YOU LIKE" Papyrus declared "BUT AS YOU CAN SEE, IT IS STILL THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SO I THINK WE SHOULD DO OUR BEST FRIEND STUFF IN THE MORNING." Sophie nodded in agreement, admitting that she was beginning to feel sleepy so they took her back to the couch she was sleeping on before they had to hide her from Undyne and as soon as Sophie layed back down, the girl went back to sleep almost immediately.

"Nice kid huh" said Sans "hope she gets over her cold soon."

"SO DO I" Papyrus said in agreement "I HATE TO SEE MY NEW FRIEND ALL SICKY, IT MEANS THAT WE WON'T GET TO DO STUFF TOGETHER." Sans reassured the taller Skeleton that Sophie would probably do some fun stuff with him like cook Spaghetti and do puzzles once she's feeling better. A couple of days passed by and Sophie was slowly recovering from her bad cold and was now up and walking around the house.

"DO YOU LIKE THIS UNIQUE PUZZLE I HAVE BEEN CREATING?"Papyrus asked as he showed Sophie what was basically a rubix cube "I CALL IT, THE RUBIX CUBE, YOU HAVE TO MATCH ALL THE COLOURS TOGETHER, HERE, GIVE IT A TRY" he handed Sophie the rubix cube and she began fiddling around with the squares until she got all the colours to match "HOW DID YOU SOLVE THIS INCREDIBLY TRICKY PUZZLE, EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT MATCH THE COLOURS AND I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THIS PUZZLE. I AM A FAILURE, I CAN SOLVE MANY PUZZLES BUT NOT THE RUBIX CUBE, MY OWN INVENTION."

"We have these up on the surface" Sophie replied as she tossed it back to him "my mommy has one and she" the girl paused as she felt her eyes watering and quickly brushed them away, mentioning her mother was starting to make the child feel homesick.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU CRYING?" Papyrus asked when he noticed that Sophie's cheeks where wet "YOU'RE NOT STILL SICK ARE YOU?" Sophie shook her head and wiped her cheeks "THEN WHAT IS TROUBLING YOU, YOU CAN TELL YOUR BUDDY PAPYRUS, AFTER ALL, FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING DON'T THEY, THAT IS WHAT SANS TOLD ME WHEN HE WAS TEACHING ME ABOUT HOW TO MAINTAIN THE PERFECT FRIENDSHIP."

"It's nothing really" Sophie replied as she wiped her cheeks with her hands "when I mentioned my mommy, I got a little homesick."

"YOU MEAN LIKE MISSING YOUR HOME, UP ON THE SURFACE?" Papyrus asked as Sophie nodded in response "AND YOU'RE LOOKING TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND SO YOU CAN GO HOME ARE YOU NOT?" Sophie nodded again as more tears spilled down her cheeks and Papyrus gave her a hanky "WELL FEAR NOT TINY HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOW JUST EXACTLY HOW YOU CAN GET HOME. YOU WILL NEED TO TRAVEL ALL THE WAY TO THE CAPITAL AND CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER THAT KEEPS US MONSTERS TRAPPED DOWN HERE BUT YOU'RE A HUMAN SO YOU'LL HAVE NO TROUBLE CROSSING THROUGH THE BARRIER."

"Thank you" the young girl replied as she wiped her eyes with the hanky "but when Undyne came round, I heard her saying something about needing a human soul so that the monsters can go back to the surface, what did she mean by that?" Papyrus then began explaining to Sophie about how Monsters used to live up on the surface with the Humans but a huge war had broke out and that resulted in the monsters being trapped underground by a magical barrier and the only way to pass through the barrier is to acquire a human soul.

"I thought all of that was just stories" Sophie pointed out "I never knew it was actually true."

"THEY ARE AS REAL AS US BOTH" Papyrus replied.

"The stories also said that anyone who came to the mountain where the entrance to the underground was never returned" Sophie continued "what happened to them?" At that point, Papyrus decided to change the subject, it was almost like he didn't want to tell the child the truth about what happened to the other people that fell down here before her, after all, she was really young and it wouldn't be right telling her the true fate of what had befallen the others. Later that afternoon, Sophie insisted that she was well enough to continue with her journey and decided that she wanted to leave as soon as possible in order to get back to the surface.

"I DO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MUST DO HUMAN" Papyrus replied as he escorted Sophie to the edge of snowdin "NOW, IN ORDER TO GET TO THE CAPITAL, YOU MUST PASS THROUGH WATERFALL WHICH IS JUST DOWN THE PATH BEFORE YOU THEN YOU MUST PASS THROUGH HOTLAND AND THROUGH THERE, YOU'LL ARRIVE AT THE CAPITAL WHERE YOU CAN CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER AND GO HOME. OH AND BEFORE YOU GO, ALLOW ME TO GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER SO IF YOU'RE IN ANY TROUBLE, JUST CALL ON ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WILL COME TO YOUR RESCUE, NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH." After he gave Sophie his phone, she thanked him for everything that he and Sans had done for her, that if it wouldn't had been for him, she would have probably froze to death when she fainted.

"HEY, WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR" The cheerful Skeleton replied with a heroic pose, making the small girl smile "WELL GUESS I'LL BE SEEING YOU ROUND AND REMEMBER, WHENEVER YOU'RE IN TROUBLE, JUST CALL ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I WILL COME TO YOUR RESCUE, JUST LIKE ALL THE SUPERHEROES IN THE HUMAN COMIC BOOKS."

"I will and thank you" Sophie replied before turning and heading off into the distance as Papyrus headed back in the opposite direction but as he got nearer to his and San's house, he noticed something shifting from underneath the snow and as he bent down to investigate, Flowey shot up from underneath the snow.

"Howdy papyrus" he chirped, a sickly sweet grin etched on his face "what you up to, on the hunt for humans, working on some puzzles eh, oh by the way, did you hear about that human who fell down here recently?"

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE TINY GIRL HUMAN?" Papyrus asked "THE REALLY YOUNG LOOKING ONE IN THE STRIPY TURTLE NECK SWEATER AND BLUE OVERALLS?"

"Yeah that's the one" Flowey replied, his grin widening even further "do you know which way she went, after all" he narrowed his eyes a little but still kept his sickly sweet grin "I want to make sure nothing bad happens to the girl. Someone's got to keep an eye on her."

"WELL IF YOU REALLY WANT TO FIND OUT WHERE SHE WENT, SHE HEADED TO WATERFALL" Papyrus replied, pointing in the direction where Sophie was heading "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW?"

"No, that's all I needed to know" said Flowey before disappearing under the snow whilst Papyrus headed back into the house, little knowing that he had been tricked by the evil Flower who had followed Sophie just before she entered Waterfall and as he came up from underneath the ground, he saw her, little Sophie stood at the entrance to waterfall and he could here her whimpering softly and brushing her palms across her cheek before taking a deep breath and heading forward, unsuspecting that he was behind her, following her.

"Awwww, don't cry little human girly" Flowey said, a look of mock pity on his face before it changed drasticly to his evil and sinister sneer "your old friend Flowey will make sure nothing bad happens to you, well, almost nothing." Flowey then cackled evilly before retreating back into the ground and proceeding to follow Sophie through Waterfall.


	8. Chapter 8

Sophie quickly wiped her eyes as she entered the second area that was know as waterfall, she didn't know why she was crying, after all, Papyrus had told her how to reach the capital where the barrier was located so that she could get back to the surface but for some reason, she felt a little nervous, she almost felt like someone was following her.

"Hey there kid, what brings you here?." Sophie squealed and jumped around to see Sans standing behind her "what was all that about, you know who I am don't you, your old buddy, Sans."

"I'm sorry, I just got a little jumpy that's all" the little girl replied "Papy told me how I could get back to the surface, he said I needed to go through this area and then through some place called hotland."

"Well if you're not in too much of a hurry, wanna come along with me to Grillby's and get some grub" Sans suggested "I'm starving and besides, can't have you travelling on an empty stomach now can we" Sophie accepted San's offer "great, come on then, I know a short cut." Sophie took San's skeletal hand and then before she knew it, she found herself standing in the middle of what appeared to be a diner which was inhabited by all kinds of monsters. San's took her over to where the bar was and lifted her up on one of the stools which made a fart noises as she sat down on it.

"Careful there" Sans replied with a chuckle as he sat down on the stool next to her "people like to put whoopee cushions under these seats" Sophie gave him a look as though she was saying would you happen to be one of those people which San's took note off but just chuckled "hey, what can I say, this place needs a little entertainment. So, what do you want, fries or a burger."

"Fries please" Sophie replied politely.

"That sounds pretty good, I think I'll have the same" Sans replied before shouting over at the bar tender "Hey Grillby, we'll have a double order of fries over here." Grillby was some weird humanoid creature that was made entirely out of flames and he came over to Sophie and Sans with two plates of fries and set them down on the counter. Sophie could not take her eyes off him, she was rather fascinated that this creature was made entirely out of flames, well, he wasn't exactly the first strange thing she had seen down here.

"Well, here's our grub, Bone appetit"Sans chuckled at his own pun as he grabbed the nearby ketchup bottle "Do you want some ketchup on those fries?" sans asked, snapping Sophie out of her day dreaming, she turned to Sans and shook her head "more for me then" he began drinking the ketchup straight out of the bottle "so, what do you think to my brother, cool huh?"

"Yeah, I like Papy, he's really cool" Sophie replied as she placed a couple of fries in her mouth "but I think his cooking could use some improvement." Sans chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair, saying that Papyrus tries really hard on improving his cooking but with a little more practice, he'll make some improvement.

"Yeah It will" Sophie agreed "I didn't want to turn my nose up at it because it wouldn't have been polite."

"Well, it was nice of you to accept his cooking, even though it is not at it's best but It does make him happy to see that other people like his cooking" Sans explained before leaning closer to Sophie and speaking in a hushed whisper "tell me something kid, have you ever heard of a talking Flower?" Sophie's eye widened and she nodded slowly, a look of worry on her face "so you know all about it huh, the echo flower" Sophie's expression changed to a confused one "they're all over waterfall, if you say something to them, it will repeat it over and over again, well, want to hear something interesting, Papyrus told me the other day that sometimes, a flower appears and says things to him, advise, encouragement, I think someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him" Sans explained "you'll keep an eye socket out won't ya, or in your case, an eye, seeing as you've actually got eyes in your sockets" he chuckled and ruffled Sophie's hair again before noticing her nervous expression "hey, what's that face for?"

"It's nothing really" the young girl replied "I'm just a little worried about what could be in that waterfall place."

"Well you don't need to be, it's actually not that bad a place, but if you're feeling a little nervous, I think you need a good old Skeleton Joke to cheer you up" said Sans "when does a Skeleton laugh?"

"I don't know" Sophie replied, smiling a little.

"When someone tickles their funny bone" Sans answered causing Sophie to giggle a little "that's more like it, I knew one of my bad skeleton jokes would probably get a smile out of you. Well, we better get going, you've got yourself quite a journey ahead of you and don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"Thanks" Sophie replied as she jumped down from the stool "well I better get going, I won't get home any faster if I hang around here all day."

"Well good luck kid" Sans chuckled as he ruffled her hair yet again and Sophie nodded before heading back towards waterfall where on her way, she accidently bumped into a small lizard like creature who was wearing a stripey jumper a little like the one she was wearing and Sophie also noticed that this little lizard creature didn't have any arms.

"Yo, watch where ya going" the little lizard like creature replied before getting a proper glimpse at the girl standing behind him "Oh hey, you're a kid too ain't ya?"

"What makes you think that?" Sophie asked, a mischievous grin on her face as she folded her arms.

"Because you're wearing a stripey jumper, if you wear one of them, it makes you a kid" the little lizard like creature replied "all kids round here wear stripey jumpers, it's like a fashion thing we have."

"That's cool" Sophie replied "my names Sophie by the way" she was tempted to put her hand out for this weird lizard creature to shake but noticed that he didn't have any arms so she decided not to.

"They call me Monster kid round here" the little lizard creature replied "so what are you doing all the way out here, hey, wait a minute I know what you're up to, you're sneaking out to see her too, man, she is sooo cool ain't she." Sophie then watched as MK ran off, falling on his face in the process causing the girl to giggle a little but he got straight back up and continued running. After he had left, Sophie continued on her way into waterfall until she reached an area where there was a tall patch of grass and as she walked through it, she heard something which sound like the clanking of armour and the girl looked up at the cliff behind her to see a figure in armour, standing at the top of the cliff, looking around as if they were searching for something and as Sophie moved a little, the figure on the cliff must have heard her because they were now brandishing a blue spear, looking around to find out who had made the rustling sound in the grass but Sophie remained perfectly still until it was safe to continue forward.

"Man, did you see the way she was looking at you just then?" MK asked, causing Sophie to shriek a little, surprised that he had just turned up out of nowhere "I'm so jealous. Isn't Undyne just the coolest, come on, let's go watch her beat up some bad guys." Sophie watched as MK ran up ahead of her, falling on his face again in the process whilst she looked around, checking that it was safe to proceed before continuing, a sense of dread hanging over her but Sophie was determined to continue on her journey in order to get back to the surface.


	9. Chapter 9

The tunnels where dark and long with little diamonds embedded in the ceiling and they reminded Sophie a little of stars with the way they sparkled and twinkled through the caverns where the walls were damp and running water could be heard throughout the place.

"Well, at least it isn't really cold in this place like it was in snowdin" the girl muttered to herself, remembering when she had to walk through the snow and how the low temperatures in that area had made her sick with a bad cold. When she entered another area, Sophie noticed that there was four seeds on the ground with something written on the wall beside them and she walked up to the sign and read it.

"Place the four seeds in the water to form a bridge" she read before looking at a small pond at the side which lead to the next area and knowing what she needed to do, the girl picked up the seeds, made a row of four with them on the pond's surface until they formed a flower bridge.

"Well that was kinda easy" she implied before crossing it and into the next room where she was greeted by a what she could see as one of the most strangest creatures that she had ever come across. It had a horses head with a muscular body and a what appeared to be the tail of a mermaid, he saw Sophie and winked her.

"Hey there little lady" he said in a husky voice and Sophie kept her distance "the names Aaron." He winked at her again and his manners where making Sophie feel a little uncomfortable so she still kept her distance.

"Erm, hi" the girl simply replied, giving a small wave.

"So, what's a little cutie pie like yourself doing all the way out here?" Aaron asked and Sophie stood there thinking, why is he talking to me in this manner, does he realize that I'm a little kid, that I'm only eight but she answered him anyway.

"I'm heading for the capital" she replied "I was told that the entrance to the surface was there and that's where I need to go so I can go home" Aaron began flexing his muscles and offered to go along with Sophie for a little while to keep her company but she refused, she didn't feel really comfortable around him "I better get going now" she said, slowly edging away.

"See you around" the weird sea horse creature called as Sophie disappeared into the next room which had another bridge puzzle and now knowing what she needed to do, Sophie lined four seeds in the small river to make the bridge and used it to get over to the other side. Once she got to the other side of the river, Sophie caught something in the corner of her eye, something that was yellow and green but as she turned around to get a proper look, whatever it was she had caught a glimpse of, it was now gone and Sophie was beginning to get a funny feeling at the pit of her stomach again but shrugged it off and went into the next room which was filled with more echo flowers that were repeating whatever was last heard in that room and Sophie walked down the room until she came across a telescope.

"Cool" the girl implied as she peered through and used it to peer around the room, up at the ceiling and she came across a message which read **check the wall** and stepping away from the Telescope, Sophie walked over to the wall that was at the other end of the room and began pressing around it until it the middle part crumbled away, leaving a hole which luckily enough was big enough for her pass through. The next area was on a board walk in the middle of a huge lake and the lighting was really dim that it was difficult for Sophie to see but she cast a long shadow along the board walk and she was unaware that someone was watching her in the shadows.

Undyne hid in the shadows as she heard the human approaching and backed further into the darkness as the human appeared, the small human girl in the striped jumper and overalls, no older than Seven or Eight years old, her grip tightened on the blue spear, ready to strike, and watching as the girl walked across the board walk without a care in the world, not knowing that she was being watched and without any hesitation, Undyne raised the spear and aimed it at the small girl.

Sophie yelped as a large blue spear came flying in her direction which was soon followed by more, flying towards her and knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea hanging around, the child broke into a run, dodging the spears as they rained down and Undyne was growling in frustration as the small girl dodged her attacks.

"Stop running you little punk" she said in frustration as the small human girl evaded more of her spears "stop being such a little coward." Sophie ran and ran as the blue spear attacks became more aggressive and one of them managed to hit her on the arm, causing the girl to cry out in pain and almost fall to the floor, she also noticed that there was some blood on her jumper which indicated that when the spear hit her, it grazed the skin but she didn't have the time to check herself over, she had to keep running so she wouldn't get hit by more of the spears as they continued to rain down and she ran and ran until she came across a patch of tall grass and knowing that it would be her safest option, Sophie ran into the tall grass and then curled up in a ball, listening as the sound of clanking armour began approaching, getting nearer and nearer until it suddenly stopped and Undyne was standing right behind her, Sophie could hear her growling in frustration and the child squeezed her eyes shut as Undyne raised her hand up in the air, ready to grab the the child before bringing her hand down and grabbing hold of something but as she brought her arm up to see if she had caught Sophie or nor, she gave a growl of pure frustration as it wasn't Sophie she had caught but MK.

"Oh my god" Mk mouthed silently before Undyne lowered him back to the ground and walked away, swearing under her breath and after checking that she was out of sight, Sophie slowly got to her feet and walked out of the tall grass followed by Mk who looked really excited "Yo dude,did you just see that?" he asked, jumping up and down in excitement "Undyne just, just touched me" he broke into a huge grin "man, I ain't never washing my face again, this is sooo cool." Sophie watched as the little armless lizard creature ran ahead of her, falling on his face again but got up with no problems and carried on running ahead. After Mk had gone, Sophie looked at her arm and saw a rather huge bloodstain on her sleeve and there was some spotless of blood trickling down her arm and onto her hand so she rolled up her sleeve and put her other hand over the wound to stem to flow before heading off to see if she could find any medical assistance anywhere but she had the feeling that Undyne was possibly still around and still determined to hunt down the young child.

As Sophie walked into the next area, her injury to her arm was beginning to make her feel dizzy and she was having a hard time keeping her balance that she had to put her hand on the wall to support her before she fell to the ground but the whole world was spinning around and the child felt herself falling but before she hit the ground, she landed into a pair of boney arms which had managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Steady there kiddo" a familiar voice said and Sophie looked up to see Sans smiling down at her "what happened to you?" he inspected her injured arm "looks like you've had a little mishap."

"I got hit by a flying spear" Sophie replied weakly as sans helped her to her feet and took her over to the water area and sat her down "I think Undyne is after me, I think that was her throwing the spears."

"Well she does see it as her duty to hunt down and destroy any human that falls down here" Sans explained as he called over a weird little turtle creature with a bird on top of it's body "this little creature here is Woshua, he'll clean your arm up and I'll then I'll put a bandage over the injury."

"What is the whole deal with Undyne and hunting down humans?" Sophie asked as Woshua cleaned the wound on her arm where the spear struck.

"Well the thing is, she sees humans as the enemies of monsters and vows to destroy them all" Sans explained "but if you showed her that you're not an enemy but just an innocent child then maybe she won't try and destroy you. Undyne could never bring herself to harm an innocent creature so maybe she won't see you as an enemy if she sees that you're just a harmless little human child."

"I hope you're right" Sophie replied as Woshua finished cleaning her wound and Sans pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the injury.

"Don't worry it's clean" he chuckled as he tied the handkerchief "okay all done. Now are you sure you're okay continuing on your journey because you did almost faint back there."

"I'll be fine" the girl replied as she got to her feet "I'm not going to let some cut on my arm stop me and besides, it feels a little better now."

"Okay good luck kiddo" Sans replied waving her off and Sophie smiled at him before heading off, unaware that Flowey was still following her and had been watching everything that had been happening.

"Jeez, the kid almost gets knocked down by flying spears and yet she still isn't giving up" he said with a dramatic eye roll as he watched the unsuspecting eight year old girl continue on her journey "what an Idiot, she doesn't have a clue just what this world is really all about, well, I'll soon show her the real meaning of this entire world." Flowey then grinned evily before zipping back into the ground, chuckling evilly as he did so and continued to follow the child as she proceeded with her journey.


	10. Chapter 10

The next area that Sophie had entered contained a large swimming pool and there appeared to be something moving from underneath it, something pretty huge and as the girl went to investigate, a creamy yellow tentacle rose out of the water which was then followed by a large onion shaped head and whatever this creature was, it wore a rather goofy smile.

"Hi there" it said to Sophie in a high pitched voice "the name's onionsan, y'hear?" the small girl nodded, not knowing what to say before continuing on her way as the strange onion headed octopus like creature followed her "it sure is great around here, in waterfall, all my friends moved to an aquarium in the big city but I stayed behind" Sophie kept on walking "although, the water is kind of shallow around here, but still, once the barrier is broken and all monsters return to the surface, I'll move into a larger swimming pool or better still, the ocean, how neat is that" it continued to follow Sophie until they reached the end of the room "well, here is the end of the room, guess you'll be heading on you way huh?" Sophie gave a small nod "well see you around and have a great time, in waterfaaaaaaalllllllllllll" Onionsan disappeared under the water and Sophie continued on walking through a series of tunnels where the walls were damp and luminous, giving the area a beautiful yet eerie feeling and Sophie swore that she could hear music coming from the end of the hallway so the child walked further down to investigate and saw a strange fish like creature with a mermaids body, it's back facing Sophie and it was humming some kind on melody.

"Is someone there?" it asked in a musical voice which sounded feminine before it turned around and Sophie saw that this strange fish creature was in fact a female "oh, I didn't realize someone was here, I,I can't sing when there is other people around."

"How come?" Sophie asked, innocently tilting her head to one side "you have a beautiful singing voice, I bet a lot of people would love to hear you sing."

"I'm too shy" the creature replied in her musical voice "they call me Shyren around here, it is because I'm shy around other people and can't bear to sing in front of people."

"You know I might be able to help you get over your fear" Sophie suggested "how about me and you sing together?"

"Why, do you sing too?" Shyren asked and Sophie nodded.

"Yeah sometimes" was the young girl's response "I'll go first and you follow my lead, ready?" Sophie began humming a tune before encouraging Shyren to follow along with her and before long, the two were both singing and soon it had become a small concert as various monsters were coming to watch and before long, Shyren was finding herself a little more comfortable singing in front of other people.

"Thank you for helping me find the confidence to sing in front of other people" Shyren said to Sophie after they had finished singing.

"You're welcome" Sophie replied before waving goodbye to shyren and continuing on her way through the caverns where she heard the sound of water raining down from the ceiling and she came across a statue of some kind of goat like creature with water raining down from the ceiling and onto the statue. Sophie looked around and saw a trash can full of umbrellas so she went over, got one out of the trash can, walked back to the Statue and placed the umbrella over it which caused the water to stop raining down onto it but now there was some kind of music emitted from the statue, almost like a lullaby and Sophie stayed for a little bit, listening to the melody before heading onwards, getting out an umbrella from the trash can for herself as the remaining area had water raining down from the ceiling.

"Yo, you got an umbrella?" a voice asked from the side of her and Sophie looked over to see MK standing under an archway, possibly sheltering himself from the rain "awesome, I've been standing under this archway for ages."

"Well you can always come with me if you like" Sophie offered "stand under the umbrella with me."

"Awesome yeah" MK replied in excitement as he ran underneath the umbrella along with Sophie and it the two children were heading on through the caverns as water continued to rain down from the ceiling and Sophie was finding MK to be a rather talkative little creature.

"Man, I still can't believe that Undyne grabbed me by my face" he babbled as the pair of them kept walking and Sophie shuddered as she remembered being pursued by Undyne back at the docks, her blue spears flying through the air, trying to strike the child down "she is just the coolest and she beats up all the bad guys, man, If I was a bad guy and she was going to beat me up, I would probably wet the bed. So anyway, how old are you?."

"I'm Eight" Sophie simply replied.

"Awesome, me too" MK replied "so, what do you think of Undyne, cool huh?"

"I guess so" Sophie lied, the truth being she was actually pretty scared about running into her a second time, she had been lucky the last time but what if she ran into Undyne yet again and wouldn't be so lucky. Pretty soon, Sophie and MK were walking through a rocky mountain area and far in the distance was a huge castle, it was so huge that Sophie had to stop to get a look at it as MK stood next to her and the two children said nothing to each other, they just stared at the castle far in the distance before continuing on into the next cavern where there was no water leaking from the ceiling this time and there was another trash can full of umbrellas so Sophie closed the umbrella and placed it back into the trashcan before she and MK headed towards a cliff, looking up at it.

"Yo" MK said, turning to face the human girl "you wanna see Undyne right, well just climb on up onto this ledge, come here, I'll give you a boost up." She had come this far now and knowing that it was too late turn back now, Sophie walked over to MK and she climbed up onto his shoulders and onto the top of the ledge.

"Do you want any help getting up?" the girl asked.

"Nah, you go on ahead, I'll try and find another way up" MK said before running off and leaving Sophie all on her own yet again. The little girl wondered along the top of the ledge and into the next room where she was walking along a bridge of wooden planks, a bad feeling simmered through her body and she felt like she was being watched again.

"This place is creepy" she muttered to herself when all of a sudden, a row of blue spears shot up from the ground, causing the child to almost fall over before looking on the deck below to see Undyne looking right up at her and without hesitation, Sophie broke into a run as more blue spears shot up from the ground and the little girl had to keep stopping in order to avoid being struck but carried on running through the maze like board walk and she could hear Undyne following her from underneath.

"Stop running you little runt" she heard her call out "get back here and face me." Sophie ignored her and kept on running as the blue spears that shot out of the ground became more and more aggressive but luckily, Sophie managed to avoid them all and kept on running as fast as her small legs would let her until she came to a dead end and it seemed that the blue spear attacks had finally come to a stop. Exhausted from all the running, Sophie stopped to catch her breath, her whole body was shaking with adrenaline and she felt like she was going to throw up, everything seemed to be spinning around and she was too busy trying to get her breath back that she didn't notice that the floor beneath her was beginning to creak and before she had time to get her head around what had just happened, the floor beneath her gave way and she was about to fall into the dark abyss below when she suddenly felt someone grab the straps of her overalls and at first she thought someone was trying to save her but when she heard the voice of the person who grabbed her, she thought wrong.

"You're not getting away from me this time punk" Undyne said as Sophie wriggled around to free herself "give up your soul or I'll take it by force" Sophie wriggled harder and kicked her legs franticly, she'd rather have her chances taken in whatever was below in the darkness than have her soul taken from her body "hey, quit wriggling around you little brat" Undyne hissed in frustration as she attempted to pull the girl back up onto the board walk but Sophie wriggled some more until she slipped from Undyne's grasp and fell down into the dark pit below and it felt like she was falling forever until she finally landed on something, something soft and yellow. After she had recovered from the fall, Sophie slowly sat up to find that she had landed on a bed of golden flowers, just like the ones she had landed on when she first fell into the underground and with a groan, the child put her hand to her head when she suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind her, one she hoped that she would never have to hear again.

"Oh dear, you've fallen down haven't you, are you okay?" the voice said from behind her and Sophie looked round to see that Flowey was right behind her but something seemed a little off, his expression, it seemed kind of worried and concerned.

"Get away from me" the girl squealed, backing away Flowey looked at her with a confused expression "If you've got any tricks I'm not falling for them this time."

"You've got me all wrong kid" Flowey replied as Sophie kept her distance "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've finally seen the error of my ways. All I want is to help you, I do not want to hurt you anymore, instead, I want to help you become a little more stronger so that you can easily escape this world without being hurt." Sophie was confused, the first time she had encountered Flowey, he had tricked her into healing her wrist when she broke it from the fall but instead attempted to drain the life out of her but looking at his expression, he seemed pretty genuine with what he had just said and maybe, he had turned over a new leaf and wanted to help her out instead of trying to kill her.

"You're not lying are you, because I remember what happened the last time you said you were going to help me" she stated.

"Absolutely not" Flowey replied giving the child a friendly winked "I regret all that stuff that happened during our first encounter, all I want is to help you, you're so young and your old friend Flowey doesn't want to see you get hurt out there. Now, come closer kid and I will use my magic to help you become stronger." After some consideration, Sophie began to think that perhaps maybe,Flowey was going to help her for real this time and she crawled over to him when all of a sudden, she was pulled to the ground by a swarm of vines that wrapped around her arms, legs and torso, slowly tightening and the little girl looked up to see Flowey leering down at her, an evil expression etched on his face.

"Hee hee" he chuckled, watching as the small child struggled to free herself from the vines but to no avail as they were too tight "I can't believe you are such an Idiot."


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie wriggled around franticly, attempting to free herself from the vines as Flowey chuckled at the girl's attempts to escape before continuing to taunt her even further.

"Seriously, I thought you would have given up on this world by now" he sneered as Sophie stared at him, her eyes wide with fear "you've stared into the face of death many times and yet you've still managed to get out of them, boy, you must be really something huh, all these monsters who are out there that want to kill you and yet you don't fight back, I mean, look at you, you're just a weak little kid, what are you going to do if you come across a psychopathic killer monster and you don't fight them in order to survive" Sophie was now whimpering as Flowey moved closer so that he was up close to her face, grinning evilly "you'll die a horrible and painful death, hee hee hee, I guess you must have forgotten what this world is all about, it's kill or be killed, if you carry on the way you're going now with this little miss goody two shoes act" his face morphed into a sinister expression and his voice drasticly changed " _you're going to end up dead and no one will ever see you again and your soul will be ripped from your body_ " his expression and voice then changed again "but I'm not going to kill you, not just yet, after all, It's been rather interesting watching you go through this world, thinking you can survive it and I think it would be interesting to see what happens during the rest of your journey as you travel through the rest of the underground carrying on the way you are now, see if you'll die at the hands of a merciless killer of get out of this world without even a single scratch, hee hee hee." With that, Sophie was released and Flowey disappeared into the ground leaving the little kid alone and terrified in the garbage dump where she had fallen.

"He's wrong" Sophie mumbled to herself "I can survive this world, I can get out of here, I've come this far and I ain't giving up now." After she had gotten over her encounter with Flowey, the girl slowly got to her feet and began wading through the water filled garbage dump, wondering how far she had fallen and as she looked up, she realized that she must have fallen quite far because she couldn't see anything up above, just darkness.

"Looks like I can't come out the way I came" Sophie mumbled "guess I'll have to find another way out." She continued wading through the water which came up to her waste, soaking her overalls and pieces of junk floated around her. As she walked through the garbage dump, Sophie began to think about what Flowey had said about how he found that it was interesting watching her travelling through the underground and began to wonder if perhaps he had been following her all this time, of course, she remembered seeing something yellow and green at the corner of her eye back in the ruins and again back in the room with the second bridge puzzle where she had encountered the Aaron the sleazy seahorse creature, it must have been Flowey she had been seeing back then but he had vanished when she turned to get a proper glimpse, possibly to avoid being seen.

"Oi, where are you going?" a new voice said, a voice that Sophie didn't recognize.

"Who said that?" the girl asked nervously before something flew past her and what appeared to be some kind of dummy floated in front of the girl, blocking her path with a very angry expression.

"So, you think you can just ignore me huh?" the Dummy asked as it hovered in mid-air "I am the ghost that lives inside a dummy and I do not appreciate being ignored, it is very rude, rude, rude, rude" Sophie could only give the mad dummy and confused look "looks like someone doesn't have any manners."

"I'm sorry, I was just..." Sophie replied but Mad dummy interrupted her before she got a chance to finish.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses" Mad dummy snapped making Sophie flinch "I think you should be taught a lesson about your ignorance." before Sophie could react, Mad dummy had summoned a row of small robot replicas of himself "dummy bots, attack" small cannons raised from the dummy bots heads and large pieces of cotton flew out, aiming straight for Sophie who yelped and dodged out the way causing the cotton balls to fly in the opposite direction and hit mad Dummy "hey, watch where you're aiming your magic attacks" he suddenly looked sheepishly at the small, terrified girl in front of him "erm, forget I said anything about magic attacks" he then ordered the dummy bots to launch another attack and now knowing that if she dodged their attacks, they would rebound and hit mad Dummy instead so as more cotton balls flew towards her, the girl jumped out the way and they flew back, hitting mad Dummy yet again"hey, hold still so my dummy bots can attack you. "

"Please, just let me go past" the child begged as more cotton balls flew in her direction and she jumped out the way to avoid them, almost falling into the water "I didn't mean to ignore you, I didn't realize there was anyone else here."

"SHUT IT" Mad dummy roared, making the girl jump again "I'll destroy you and take your soul, I will use you soul to cross the barrier and then, I will stand in the window of a fancy clothes shop" Mad dummy then cackled as more cotton balls flew towards Sophie who continued to dodge out of the way until it was becoming too exhausted for her and her movements began to slow down "ha ha ha ha ha getting tired huh" Mad dummy taunted as the girl placed her hands on her knees, trying to get her breath back "you can't keep avoiding my attacks forever, soon I will destroy you and take your soul ahahahahahahahahahaha" more cotton balls flew in Sophie's direction but she continued to avoid them despite losing the energy to do so and Mad dummy was now sending rocket launchers in her direction and continued to do so until he was out of weapons and Sophie saw her chance so she took a swing at Mad dummy but it had effect "fool, you cannot hurt me, I am a ghost and I'm out of weapons, oh well, I don't need weapons" he then branded a huge knife and cackled manically "I'VE GOT KNIFES, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"he threw the knife in Sophie's direction but she managed to dodge that "blast, that was my last and only knife, well, no matter, you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you,so that means, YOU'LL BE FIGHTING ME FOREVER, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" he jumped up and down in mid air, cackling like a maniac when suddenly, something was raining down on him "ugh, what is this, acid rain, well darn it, guess I'd better get out of here, guess you win this round you little brat." Mad dummy left and what appeared to be some kind of sad looking ghost floated in his place and Sophie looked at it curiously, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Oh I'm sorry" the Ghost said in an echoey voice "you two looked like you were having fun."

"It's okay" Sophie replied with a shrug "it wasn't that much fun anyway. Anyway, I don't think I've seen you before, my name's Sophie and what's your name?"

"I'm Napstablook" the ghost replied as he hovered in front of Sophie "I saw you back in the ruins before, Toriel was carrying you back to her home and you looked like you were sleeping." Sophie remembered when she first fell into the underground and how she had fainted after Toriel had found her and she began to wonder if she would see the motherly Goat woman again, she had looked after her when she was recovering from her fall and a part of the child was beginning to miss her.

"Do you live in the ruins?" Sophie asked.

"No, I came there for some time to myself" replied Napstablook "I live just out here, feel free to come and visit if you like, no rush." He then floated away and Sophie walked into another set of caverns and she walked down the corridor until she came to a room which was pitch black save for one small mushroom with a sign beside it and the girl walked over to the mushroom and crouched down to read the sign.

"Touch the mushrooms to light the path ahead" she read before touching the mushroom which made a noise like a squeaky dog toy as it lit up, lighting the path that lead into the next area and she made her way down the pathway when all of a sudden, something leaped in front of her and stopped, looking at Sophie with a curious expression and Sophie thought it was one of the most strangest yet cutest creatures she had ever come across in the underground. It had the appearance of a cat, complete with cat ears but it also had dog like ears, it had long black hair and wore a blue and yellow stripey T-shirt.

"Hoi" the strange little cat like creature greeted as it set it's eyes on Sophie "I'm Temmie."

"Erm, hello" Sophie replied.

"You human?" Temmie asked and Sophie nodded, giving the strange yet cute little creature a smile "Oh my god, humans are such a cute" Sophie giggled and went to give Temmie a pet but the little cat/dog creature recoiled away "nooo can touch, Temmie allergic to human, if human touch Temmie, Temmie get hoivs."

"Oh I'm sorry" Sophie replied pulling her hand back "but I think you're kind of cute too." Temmie made some kind of squealing sound before fainting on the ground, legs in the air and Sophie giggled again before continuing on through the next area where she had to light some lanterns so that she could see the path ahead of her and she continued to follow that path until she reached the next area which was engulfed in pitch blackness but she continued on until she saw something at the end of the room, something that was blue and glowing and as Sophie approached closer, she was that it was an echo flower and as Sophie got closer, it whispered something to her.

"Behind you." Sophie froze in fear and slowly turned around to see none other than Undyne standing right there in front of her and the girl was too scared to even run, she was frozen with fear and her legs wouldn't move, it was as if they were glued to the spot.

"Seven" Undyne spoke as she slowly approached the petrified girl "seven human souls and our King will become a god" that thought made Sophie whimper in fear "this is your final chance human, surrender your soul or I will take it from you by force" Sophie shook her head "fine if that's the way you want it" a blue spear appeared in Undyne's hand and she charged at the girl who squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that this was her end until there came a rustling from the tall grass and MK jumped out, standing in between Sophie and Undyne, her spear barely touching his face and he seemed rather excited to see his idol standing right there in front of him.

"Oh my god, you did, you actually did it" he said excitedly " Undyne's standing right in front of you dude, you got front row seats to watch her fight" he looked at Sophie, then Undyne then back at Sophie again with a confused expression "hold on, who is she fighting?" Undyne grabbed MK by the face and began to drag him away "hey, you're not going to tell my parents about this are you?." Making sure that Undyne was out of site, Sophie saw her opportunity to make her escape and quickly headed into the next area which was a river filled with echo flowers with little yellow dots floating around the area. Sophie waded her way through the river and as she got halfway, she heard a very familiar voice coming from one of the echo flowers, a voice that brought comfort to the scared child.

"Where oh where could that child be, I have been looking everywhere for them" Toriel's warm voice said from the echo flower and Sophie looked around, wondering if she was in the area but the echo flower spoke again, this time in a less friendlier and sinister voice.

"Hee, hee, hee, that's not true" the voice of Flowey said in a taunting manner "soon she'll forget about you and she'll find another kid, you'll never see her again." Sophie looked around franticly, expecting Flowey to come popping up out of the ground again but there was no sign of him yet he must have been here, she remembered how the echo flowers had repeated the last thing that was said to them but she didn't want to hang around any longer in case he did decide to show up and made her way into the next area where there was a long wooden bridge and the little girl began to make her away across when she suddenly heard the pattering sound of feet and she turned around to see MK standing behind her.

"Yo, I just found out something, you're a human aren't you?" he asked and Sophie nodded, not saying anything "man this is awkward, Undyne like told me to stay away from you, she said humans are dangerous."

"Not all humans are dangerous" Sophie promised him "just some, but I'm not one of the dangerous ones, if I was dangerous, I would have probably done something bad to you by now, I may be human but I'm still a little kid, just like you."

"But, I've been told that I should hate humans, you gotta say something mean so that I'll hate you" Sophie said nothing, she just gave MK a friendly smile and he blushed a little "ok, if you're not going to say anything, guess I'll have to, okay, here goes, I hate your guts, you're a stinky butt head." Sophie raised her eyebrow at him and MK chuckled nervously before turning to run, only to trip up and go over the side but he managed to grab onto the ledge by his teeth and Sophie rushed to help him but stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of clanking armour and saw Undyne approaching.

"Help, I'm slipping" MK begged and despite being terrified by Undyne's presence, the eight year old girl quickly rushed over, grabbed MK by his shirt and using all her strengh, pulled him up back onto the ledge, both children collapsing on the ground as Undyne moved forward but MK jumped up, standing between her and Sophie.

"Yo dude" he said, trying to sound threatening whilst Sophie cowered behind him, biting her fingers nervously "if you wanna hurt my friend, you're gonna have to get through me first." Undyne moved forward a little more but MK glared at her so she cursed under her breath before turning to leave as Sophie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, you practically saved my life" the girl replied as MK gave her a friendly smile.

"Dude, you did the same for me. I guess Undyne isn't as cool as I thought she was. I better get going anyway, my parents will be wondering where I am" he said before turning and running in the opposite direction, this time being more careful not to trip and fall again and Sophie was left alone yet again. The child could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she walked on into the next area, she was scared and just wanted to get back home but it was proving to be impossible if there were monsters out there who were trying to kill her and she began to wonder if perhaps Flowey was right, that she was a weak little girl who won't stand a chance in this world however, her thoughts where interrupted by a voice from above her and the child looked up, blinking through tears to see Undyne standing on top of the pointy cliffs, glaring down at the young, scared girl.

"Seven human souls is what we need to break the barrier that traps us down here" she spoke as Sophie stayed rigid on the spot, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably "six human souls we have collected thus far, with your seventh and final human soul, we can finally shatter the barrier and take the upper world by force, inflict all the pain and suffering that we had to endure upon the humans" Sophie sobbed harder, shaking her head "now, let me tell you the tragic story of our people, it all started a long time ago" there was an awkward silence before "you know what, SCREW IT, WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY, WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE" she then removed her helmet and Sophie saw that she was some kind of humanoid fish creature, she wore an eye patch over one eye and a long red ponytail billowed in the wind "you, you're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams, I was told that all humans are evil and willing to fight, but you, you're just a little coward, hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again, well let me tell you something punk, you won't get away from me this time, it's time for me to end this once and for all, I will tear your soul from your body, here I come, NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Before Undyne landed on the ground below, Sophie yelped and ran into the nearby cave, tears blurring her vision as the girl ran for her life.

"Hey, get back here punk" she heard Undyne yell and as she heard the sound of clanking armour approaching, Sophie began to run faster but Undyne was a lot faster than she was and she managed to catch up with the child, grabbing her by the back of her overalls and then throwing her across the cavern, the child landing painfully on her front causing her to yell out in pain before blue spears zipped in her direction but she managed to pull herself to her feet and carried on running "god damn it, stop being so damn pathetic, get back here and face me."

"No" Sophie called out as she carried on running, her heart beating faster and her breath quickening, sweat dripping down her face and blood was running down from her nostrils from where she had landed on the ground and it wasn't long before Undyne caught up with her again, snatching her up in the air and throwing her to the ground, the child landing painfully on her side.

"No more running away" the warrior declared as she approached the helpless child who lay shaking and bleeding on the ground, raising her spear above the girl, ready to strike "it's time to give up your soul." Letting out a war cry, Undyne brought the spear down, ready to strike but Sophie quickly rolled out of the way before scrambling to her feet and running again as Undyne let out an annoyed growled before proceeding to chase the girl into another area that was filled with orange sandy cliffs and red hot lava bubbled below. Sans was at his work station, fast asleep and Sophie called out to him as she ran, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sans, help me" she called out, more tears falling down her cheeks "help me I'm" she didn't have time to finish as she heard Undyne getting nearer and she carried on running across a wooden bridge and as she got to the other side, the exhausted child fell to her knees, shaking and sweating, listening as the sound of clanking armour approached from behind.

"Armour so hot" Undyne rasped "but cannot give up." Sophie squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the warrior to grab her by her overalls again but after waiting, the girl could feel herself still on the ground so she slowly opened her eyes, wiping tears away before turning around to see Undyne collasped on the end of the bridge, possibly from the scorching heat and even Sophie was beginning to feel light headed herself from the heat and the exhaustion from running for her life but she knew that she had to help the humanoid fish girl and she looked around to see a water cooler. Shaking, the little girl got to her feet, walked over to the water cooler, put some in a cup and then walked over to Undyne, dropping to her knees.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked "do you need water?" Undyne groaned in response and Sophie poured the cup of water over her head but a mixture of heat and Exhaustion was taking it's toll on her small body and the child collapsed to the ground, the empty cup rolling out of her hand. After Undyne felt the cup of cold water being poured onto her face, she opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet and she saw Sophie laying on the ground, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily, her eyes fluttering as she drifted in and out of conciousness and there was an empty cup at the side of her. Undyne picked up the empty cup and looked at it before looking at the small child who lay almost unconscious on the sandy ground then looked at the empty cup again before putting two and two together.

"After I tried killing you, you saved my life?" she asked but the child said nothing, she was now practically unconscious "human, can you hear me, human, get up" with a little hesitation, Undyne patted the girl's cheek in an attempt to rouse her but the child only let out a weak moan, eyelids fluttering open for a second before they closed and her head fell limply to the side.

"Damn" Undyne muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

She looked at Sophie who lay unconscious on the ground, sweating and breathing heavily, it was obvious that the child had succumbed to the heat and the exhaustion from trying to escape had possibly made her faint too. Undyne was now getting confused, why did the human help her out after she had pursued her throughout waterfall, trying to kill her, it didn't make any sense, she had expected the girl to have carried on running when she almost passed out herself from the heat but instead she had helped her out. As she stood thinking about what to do with the small child who had been overcome by the heat in the area, her phone began to ring, it was Papyrus.

"What do you want Papyrus?" Undyne asked in a rather irritated tone, not taking her eyes of the unconscious child "I'm busy."

"I JUST CALLED YOU UP ABOUT THAT HUMAN WHAT FELL INTO THE UNDERGROUND A FEW DAYS AGO" Papyrus said from the other side of the phone "I WAS THINKING THAT MAYBE THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD PROBABLY HANG OUT SOME TIME, THIS HUMAN ISN'T ALL THAT BAD YOU SEE AND WOULDN'T DO ANY HARM TO ANYBODY."

"Hold on a minute?" Undyne asked, looking at Sophie again "are you talking about the little girl human in the stripy turtle neck sweater and the overalls, Hah, I would never become friends with a Human even if you gave me 5000 gold, forget it Papyrus, It's not my duty to make friends with Humans."

"OH NEVERMIND, I GUESS YOU'RE NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE THEN" papyrus replied.

"How dare you" Undyne replied in annoyance "you know that I'm always up for a challenge, I'll show you, me and the Human won't be friends, we'll be, besties, fuhuhuhu" she hung up and then walked over to where Sophie still lay, drifting in and out of conciousness "looks like you're coming with me human." Undyne then picked Sophie up from the floor, draped her over her shoulder as the child weakly groaned and headed straight back into waterfall, this challenge was going to be a rather interesting one indeed.

x~x

Sophie had never felt awful in her whole life, she had possibly the most worst headaches she ever had and her mouth felt really dry, she could also feel herself lying in what felt like a bed and began to think if she was in her own bed, at home and that her falling into the underground, meeting Toriel, Flowey, Sans, Papyrus etc had all been some weird dream. The little girl slowly opened her eyes, trying to make out where exactly she was but her vision seemed blurry but she could just make out a figure standing at the side of her.

"M-Mommy?" the child said weakly in her delirious state.

"Forget it kid, I don't have a motherly bone in my body." It took a little while for Sophie's eyes to adjust but once her vision cleared, she saw the one person who had been pursuing her throughout waterfall, trying to kill her and immediately, the girl gasped and tried to run away but she hadn't regained her strength yet and fell to the floor but Undyne grabbed the girl by the waist and placed her back on the bed as the small child looked at her, fear all over face.

"Please" the child begged, her voice shaking "don't kill me."

"Don't be so dumb" Undyne scoffed as the small girl pulled her knees up to her chin "if I was going to kill you, I would have done it back in hotland when you fainted. I could have easily killed you when you were lying there helpless."

"Why didn't you?" Sophie asked, her voice still shaking. She went to stand up but her knees buckled from underneath her and Undyne had to catch her before she hit the floor and placed her back on the bed.

"I wanted to know why you helped me out after I almost passed out myself from the heat in hotland" she replied "and Papyrus had this daft idea that you and me should hang out but I think that can wait until you've recovered properly, I think you may have caught a little heat stroke out there."

"Well I wanted to show you that not all humans are evil" the child replied "I didn't come down here to hurt anybody, I fell down here by accident" the child's head was beginning to pound and she threw her hand over her mouth.

"Damn" Undyne said. grabbing an empty waste bin and thrusting it to Sophie who then emptied the contents of her stomach into it "I don't think you've full recovered yet, heat stroke can make you feel like crap, you shouldn't have tried getting out of bed." After Sophie had finished, Undyne took the waste bin into the bathroom and when she returned she found the child laying on the bed, still awake but just a little groggy.

"You know, I always thought that you were just a little coward and I expected you to keep on running when I almost passed out on the bridge, but you decided to help me out knowing that I could have possibly killed you when I got my strength back" Sophie groaned in response "well I guess you've proved to me that not all humans are bad" her expression suddenly changed to annoyance "or was it to rub your victory in my face, you knew that you managed to escape me so you wanted to rub it in, is that it?"

"N-no" Sophie replied weakly "I'm not like that, y-you look like you needed help and I couldn't just leave you there even if you did try to kill me, you're still a living person and no one deserves to suffer."

"So, you thought that we could be friends?" Undyne questioned and Sophie shrugged her shoulders "well seeing as Papyrus gave me the challenge to hang out with you and I for one never ever turns down a challenge so if he wants us to hang out and be friends then that's what we'll do, we won't be just friends, we'll be BESTIES" she looked to see that Sophie had her eyes closed, she had fallen asleep "but, I guess that'll have to wait until your feeling better." The girl slept well into the next afternoon and when she woke up for a second time, she felt a little better but had a dull headache and her mouth still felt dry and she also noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes, instead she was wearing a T-shirt that was too big for her so it looked more like a nightie. Sophie slowly swung her legs out of bed and walked out of the room and into a kitchen area where there was a table and a piano.

"Good morning bestie" a pair of hands clamped on the girl's shoulders and she looked up to see Undyne stood behind her, a huge grin across her face "feeling better punk?"

"A little" Sophie replied "what happened to my clothes, why am I wearing this T-shirt?"

"Well after I brought you back here, you were really sweating and I just changed you into something lighter to cool you down" Undyne explained "I'm suprised you didn't notice when you woke up the first time, well to be fair, you were kind of delirious the first time round."

"Where's my clothes, the ones I was wearing before?" Sophie asked.

"On the chair" Undyne replied, pointing to a chair at the end of the room which had Sophie's clothes on it and the girl walked over to them and picked them up "so, seeing as you're feeling better, why don't we do that whole hanging out thing that Papyrus suggested we do" nervously, Sophie nodded "ok then, why don't you change first and then we'll get started. I'm interested to see how this turns out." Sophie went into the other room and changed back into her own clothes before coming back into the kitchen and Undyne was standing next to the table, grinning with her arms folded.

"Take a seat my wonderful house guest" she said, a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice as she extended her arm to the chair, gesturing for Sophie to sit down and the girl nervously did so "comfortable, would you like something to drink?"

"Umm, yes please" Sophie replied timidly and Undyne got out various types of drinks before turning back to the small girl sitting at the table, still grinning.

"Okay, what would you like?" she asked and Sophie stood up to choose but a spear flew right into the table causing the girl to fall off her chair "hey, you're the guest here, sit down and enjoy yourself" Undyne stated before realizing that Sophie was no longer in her seat so she walked over to find the girl laying on the floor, looking terrified and breathing heavily "heh, sorry about that" she replied as she picked Sophie up from the ground and placed her back on the chair "why not point at what you want, you can use the spear." Sophie gripped hold of the large spear that was still on the table and used it to point at the various types of drinks that had been laid out onto the counter.

"You want that one huh?" Undyne asked as Sophie pointed at a yellow container "that's drinking chocolate although, that containers empty, I haven't brought any more hot chocolate for a while" Sophie moved the spear to a box that was next to the drinking chocolate "you want tea?"

"That's tea?" Sophie asked "well in that case, can I have just a glass of water please, I don't feel like having any tea right now."

"Don't fancy any hot drinks right now huh?" Undyne questioned as Sophie shook her head "well I don't blame you after recovering from that horrible heat stroke you probably can't stomach any hot drinks right now so Water it is then" she then got a glass, poured some cold water into it and then placing it on the table where Sophie took it and began taking big gulps, easing her dry throat.

"Hey don't drink it too fast or you'll choke" Undyne stated and Sophie did so "so tell me, how did you end up falling into the underground?"

"I was running away from someone" Sophie replied as she put the now empty glass back onto the table "some boys were chasing after me and I ran and hid inside a cave but it was dark and I could see anything and then the next minute I'm falling down this really big hole and that's how I ended up down here."

"So, you really didn't come down here intentionally to hurt anybody?" Undyne asked.

"No, I wouldn't hurt anybody" Sophie replied, looking down at her knees "I don't want to hurt anybody, it's not me, it's not who I am" her little body began to shudder and the next minute, a small sob escaped her mouth.

"Hey come on now, don't go all mushy on me now" Undyne said and Sophie slowly lifted her head to look at her, her cheeks wet with fresh tears.

"I'm sorry" Sophie replied, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve "I just didn't want you to see me as a bad evil person who's out to harm every living creature down here, I'm only an Eight year old girl, not an evil cold blooded killer, I'm just a little girl who's lost and scared in this strange world."

"Well let me tell you something kid" Undyne replied "when I first saw you and you ran away when I chased after you, I always thought that you were some little wimpy loser but after you helped me out at the bridge back in hotland, I was proved wrong, you're not just a wimpy loser" a huge grin spread across her features "you're a wimpy loser with a big heart" Sophie gave a small shy smile "I always thought that all humans were evil but I think you've just proved to me that not all humans are bad as I thought they were. I guess I can see now why Papyrus didn't end up capturing you like he was supposed to, but instead making friends with you, he probably saw you as a harmless little human, you know he's been wanting to join the royal guard for quite some time now?"

"Yeah" replied Sophie "do you think you'll ever let him in?"

"To tell you the truth kid, I don't think so" Undyne told the child "don't get me wrong, he is pretty freaking tough but, he's just too innocent and nice, I could never send him out into battle, he'll get torn to shreds" Sophie gulped "but I have been teaching him to a cook so I think he'll make for a great chef" Undyne then looked as though she remembered something "speaking of Papyrus, he was actually supposed to have his cooking lesson right now."

"Where is he now?" Sophie asked.

"He left just after I brought you back here" Undyne replied "then he left, leaving me to do the challenge he suggested I'd do, hanging out with you."

 _Flashback_

 _Papyrus was standing outside Undyne's house, waiting for her to come back after her called her up and suggested that she should hang out with Sophie and suggested that they should become friends. After a few minutes of waiting, she finally arrived with an unconscious Sophie slumped over her shoulder, the child still heavily breathing._

" _Hello_ _Undyne, I see you've arrived_ " _said Papyrus before he noticed the child slumped over the warrior's shoulder_ " _and I see you brought the human along with you too, although, I wasn't expecting them to be napping._ "

" _She isn't napping you imbecile_ " _Undyne stated as Papyrus pulled the child from her shoulders and saw that she was drenched in sweat, strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and her eyes closed_ " _I chased the brat all the way to hotland and she must have passed out from the heat._ " _They went inside and Papyrus was still holding Sophie, the little girl hanging limply in his arms, making small weak groans._

" _So, when do you want to begin this whole hanging out with the human thing?_ " _Papyrus asked_ " _this human is a really nice little human indeed, you'll love hanging out with her._ "

" _I'm guessing when she decides to wake up_ " _Undyne said as she looked at the unconscious little girl_ " _we obviously can't do this hanging out together thing if she's too out of it to notice where she is or what's going on. So, you're going to keep an eye on her and wait for her to wake up so we can begin this whole nonsense._ "

" _Me?_ " _Papyrus asked with a innocent expression._

" _Yeah, you Idiot_ " _replied_ _Undyne_ " _if the three of us are going to do this whole hanging out business, someone's got to make sure the brat is recovered and well enough to do this challenge._ "

" _Ummm, I just remembered that I have to go to the bathroom_ " _Papyrus implied as he handed Sophie over to_ _Undyne before he jumped head first out the nearby window, smashing it in the process._

" _Hey, what are you even playing at?_ " _she demanded_ " _I thought you wanted us to hang out with the human._ "

" _I didn't mention anything about me joining in_ " _Papyrus replied, peering through the now broken window_ " _this challenge is just for you and the human. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be really good friends when you're finished._ " _Before_ _Undyne could protest, Papyrus had already left and she let out an annoyed snarl before looking at the child she held awkwardly in her arms._

" _We won't be friends_ " _she implied before a big grin spread across her face_ " _we are going to be besties._ "

 _End of flashback._

"Did he really jump out the window while it was still closed?" Sophie asked, giggling a little "well, it does sound like something he would probably do."

"You're right but I can't believe he hasn't shown up for his cooking lesson, so you know what that means" Undyne implied as Sophie shook her head "you'll have to do it for him, NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" she then leaped into the air and landed on the counter, kicking all the stuff from it "that's right punk, nothing has brought me and Papyrus closer together than cooking. We'll truly be besties after all this, fuhuhuhuhuhu."


	13. Chapter 13

With a loud yell, Undyne jumped up into the air, landed on the table and grabbed Sophie by the back of her overalls causing the girl to squeal, remembering back to when she was running away and realizing that doing this obviously bothered her young house guest.

"Oops, guess you didn't like that huh?" she asked and Sophie shook her head so instead, Undyne grabbed the child round the waist before leaping across the kitchen and then setting her back down on the ground again.

"Now human, I am going to teach you what I've been teaching papyrus to cook" Undyne declared as she slammed her foot on the floor and four tomatoes came raining down from the ceiling "that's right human, I am going to teach you how to cook spaghetti, it's the perfect way to maintain a good friendship and cooking has really brought me and Papyrus closer together, now, pound these tomatoes with all your might, envision these tomatoes as your greatest enemy." Thinking that maybe it would be kind of fun to smash these tomatoes to smithereens, Sophie yelled as loud as she could before curling her hands into fist and punching them as hard as she could.

"Take that stupid healthy food" she yelled as she pounded them with her fists.

"Yeah, that's the spirit" Undyne cheered "show those stinking healthy pieces of vegetables who's boss, now let me show them who's boss" she then walked over to the tomatoes and punched them at full force, much more force than what Sophie used and causing them to splatter all over the walls and even onto Sophie's and Undyne's clothing.

"Wow you got tomato sauce everywhere" Sophie pointed out "but this is kind of fun."

"Yeah and now we need to put the ingredients into the pan" said Undyne as she pulled Sophie over to the cooker, slammed her foot down on the ground again causing a pan and a box of spaghetti pasta came down from the ceiling just like the tomatoes did.

"Wow, that was amazing, you made them come down from the ceiling just like the tomatoes" the girl pointed out "so, what do we do now?"

"We need to put the ingredients into the pan, throw them in with all your might" Undyne told her and Sophie took the pasta, throwing it into the pan at full force "yeah, that's what I'm talking about now you need to stir it as fast as you can" Sophie began to stir the ingredients as fast as she could as Undyne continued to urge her to stir faster and faster.

"Ugh, let me do it" she said before a spear materialised and began stirring the pasta violently, almost crushing then pan in the process "there we are, now all we have to do it heat it up, just turn the knob and heat it up as high as you can" Sophie began to turn the knob on the cooker "higher, higher, higher" she turned the heat up as high as it would go, causing the whole cooker to catch fire and pretty soon it was spreading all around the kitchen.

"Oh no" said Sophie "we burnt the spaghetti."

"Yeah, guess that didn't go as well as expected" Undyne implied "well, best we better get out of this burning house." She put Sophie under her arm and carried her out of the house before setting her down on the ground once they were outside.

"So now what?" Sophie asked.

"Well I'm assuming that you'll be wanting to get to the barrier so you can go back up to the surface" said Undyne "I'm not going to try and destroy you now that you've proved that you didn't come down here to destroy us monsters. Ever since we were trapped underground by the humans and I became head of the royal guard, I made it my duty to destroy any human, but you've shown to me that not all humans are that bad. Listen kid, if you want to get to the barrier, you'll have to go through hotland and do try and be careful okay, don't wanna get heat exhaustion again, you looked pretty terrible when I found you collapsed at the bridge after you helped me out."

"I don't really remember much of what happened apart from tipping the water on you after you passed out and feeling really hot and dizzy" Sophie replied "you could have had that chance there and then to take my soul when I was lying there helpless but you didn't, when I first saw you, you were pretty scary but actually, you're not that bad, you're kind of cool, like Papy."

"Thanks punk, you're not so bad yourself" Undyne replied before grabbing the girl and giving her a noogie which resulted in a shriek of excitement from the small child.

"No, stop, No, hahahahahahaha" Sophie shrieked in excitement as she tried to wriggle free "don't noogie the Eight year old."

"Okay I'll stop now" said Undyne as she finally released her grip on Sophie "guess you're wanting to head for the barrier now huh, I'm sure you'll be able to pass through and even if I didn't get to destroy you and take your soul, none of that matters now because me and you are besties" she curled her hand into a fist and extending it out to Sophie "give me a fist pump, bestie" Sophie curled her hand up into a fist and the two fist pumped "yeah, bestie bro fist. Well good luck with everything squirt and hey if you ever wanna hang out again, I'll be in snowdin at Papyrus's house."

"Thanks, that'll be pretty cool to hang out again" Sophie replied "and thanks for you know not killing me when I fainted with the heat exhaustion."

"Don't thank me" Undyne replied "thank Papyrus, if it wasn't for him and his idea that me and you should become buddies, I wouldn't have brought you back here, I would have instead destroyed you back at the bridge but you know me, I cannot say no to a challenge." At that moment, Papyrus decided to make an appearance and he seemed rather pleased to see that Undyne had succeeded in befriending Sophie just like he had planned.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH, I KNEW THAT THIS PLAN WOULD WORK" he declared proudly before he picked Sophie up from the ground and began spinning her around in the air as the child squealed in delight "ANOTHER GREAT IDEA SUCCEEDS ONCE AGAIN" he stopped spinning Sophie round but still held her "GREETINGS HUMAN, I'M SURE YOU REMEMBER ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"How can I forget you silly" Sophie replied with a giggle "you and sans where the ones who looked after me when I got sick with that lousy cold."

"Hold on a darn minute" Undyne implied "was she in the house when I came round looking for a human after someone told me that she was in your house?" both Sophie and Papyrus nodded before the skeleton began to explain that Sophie hid because she got scared of all the noise and shouting that Undyne was doing.

"I heard you say you were going to take my soul and I got scared so I hid in the closet in San's room" the little girl explained her voice shaking "I'm sorry."

"Now don't go all mushy on me again little punk" Undyne stated "I don't blame you for getting scared and hiding, I was originally going to destroy you and take your soul but now that we're besties, I won't be doing that." Sophie gave Undyne a small smile before telling the pair that she was going to be heading on her way now, she was going to head for the barrier so she could go home, back to her parents who would be worried sick about her by now and just as she was about to head on her way, Flowey came up from under the ground and to Sophie's surprise, Papyrus seemed rather pleased to see him.

"NYEH HEH HEH, IF IT ISN'T MY AWESOME LITTLE FLOWER BUDDY" he implied before noticing that Sophie was looking scared "HUMAN, WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT LOOK OF FEAR ON YOUR FACE."

"Howdy, you must be the little girl that fell down the hole on the mountain the other day" Flowey said to the scared child who was now backing away, acting as if he hadn't met her, not wanting Papyrus to find out that he had been following his little human friend around and terrorizing her "we met back in the ruins, don't you remember, well maybe not, you were hurt from your fall and probably dizzy and confused, well anyway, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." Sophie backed away even further before turning around and breaking into a run.

"HUMAN, COME BACK, DON'T RUN AWAY" Papyrus called out "IT'S JUST A CUTE, TALKING FLOWER, IT'S NOTHING TO BE SCARED OFF." Undyne however wasn't so sure about Flowey and gave him a look of suspicion whilst he looked at papyrus with a confused expression.

"Why did the kid run off like that?" he asked, rustling his petals "guess she hasn't seen a talking Flower before huh, well maybe I should go after the kid and convince her that I mean no harm."

"GOOD IDEA" Papyrus replied and Flowey burrowed back into the ground and followed after Sophie like he had been doing ever since she had left the ruins and the child was still running as fast as she could, not looking back and she ran and ran until her foot gave way, causing her to fall to the ground, spraining her ankle in the process and the girl wailed in pain, clutching the injured ankle just as Flowey popped up from the ground, still wearing the same sickly sweet smile he always wore.

"Heh heh heh, that skeleton friend of yours is soooooooo gullible" the evil Flower mocked as Sophie curled up on the ground in pain, clutching her ankle "he thinks that I'm his friend, I told him that I was going to make sure that nothing bad happened to you during your journey, hah, what an Idiot."

"You may have had him fooled but not me" Sophie replied, as she slowly sat up, clutching her ankle.

"Well, I guess you're not as stupid as you make out to be, but still, what was all that about?" Flowey questioned as he frowned at the young girl who was curling up in pain yet again "making friends with that mutant sardine after she pursued you throughout waterfall, trying to kill you, she won't be the only one you know, there will be other monsters out here that will want to kill you, what will you do, will you make friends with them, well hate to break it to you kid but there will be monsters out there who won't want to make friends with you, they'll want to kill you and if you're going to keep up this little miss nicey nice I'm going to make friends with every monster I encounter act then you're going to end up dead." This remark scared the little girl and she curled up tighter and covered her ears, sobbing as her little body trembled, her badly sprained ankle throbbing in pain.

"Shut up" the girl wailed "you're wrong, I'm going to get out of here alive, I am."

"Awww, you're just scared and confused aren't you?" Flowey cooed "you think that you can get out of the underground alive, the other kids that fell down here before you never made it out at all so I don't think you will even if you think so, well no worries, maybe old Flowey might be able to help you out so you won't have to suffer at the hands of some evil blood thirsty monster that is out to harm an innocent and defenceless little girl like yourself" he began to chuckle evilly as Sophie lifted her head to find herself surrounded by a circle of friendliness pellets.

"What are you doing, what's going on?" she asked, eyes widening in fear.

"I'm going to kill you right here and take your soul myself" Flowey sneered, a demonic expression on his face "then with your soul and the six other human souls, I will become god of this world." The demonic Flower began to cackle evilly as Sophie quickly stood up and went to run away but she had forgotten about her injured ankle and immediately fell back down again before attempting to crawl away but a vine wrapped itself around her ankles, tying them together.

"Where are you going?" Flowey asked, a look of disappointment on his face "I just want to play with you, that's what best friends do isn't it?" his expression morphed into his demonic one with the hollowed out eye sockets and evil, gaping maw as Sophie could only sit there, ankles tied together with vines, a terrified expression on her face "and you know what my favourite game is, it's steal the human soul." Another ring of friendliness pellets began to circle themselves around Sophie and they slowly began to close in on her as Flowey cackled evilly, knowing that his victim was injured and helpless.

"Help me" the terrified little girl called out as the small bullet like pellets slowly closed in on her "someone, anyone, help me."

"Oh no, someone help , Mommy, Daddy, someone please save me" Flowey mocked, his evil expression still remaining "but nobody came. Oh dear, What a shame, no one else, is gonna get to see you die."


	14. Chapter 14

The friendliness pellets were drawing nearer and nearer and Sophie knew that there was no one around, that she was done for, no one was coming to save her. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and she could hear Flowey laughing evilly, taunting the child on how no one was coming to save her, that she would die all alone and no one would ever see her again. Suddenly, Sophie heard the sound of someone else approaching but she was too scared to look and see who it was but felt relieved when she heard who it was.

"You leave my bestie alone you weed" Undyne snarled, knocking the pellets away from Sophie before they struck and Flowey let out a growl of annoyance.

"Fine you mutant sardine" he growled before turning his attention to the small girl who was still curled up on the floor "don't you worry kid, your best friend Flowey will return very soon." With that, he burrowed under the ground and Undyne walked over to Sophie who was still curled up in a ball and picked her up from the ground.

"You all right squirt?" she asked the girl who nodded silently "good job I showed up huh, I knew there was something suspicious about that Flower so I came to investigate" she put Sophie back on the ground and as her feet touched the ground, she winced in pain and Undyne noticed this so she asked the girl what was wrong.

"I fell over when I was running" Sophie replied "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Well I have a friend in hotland that might be able to take a look at your ankle, will you be able to make it there?" Undyne asked and Sophie nodded, implying that she'll be able to manage "okay if you're sure and hey, if you ever want to hang out again, I'll be in snowdin at Sans and papyrus's house."

"Okay I'll be sure to remember that" Sophie replied "and thanks again for helping me out."

"Hey what are friends for eh?" Undyne stated, putting her arm around the small girl's shoulders "you did the same for me back at the bridge in hotland." After Undyne let go of Sophie's shoulder, the girl limped over in the opposite direction, heading towards hotland and as she crossed the bridge again, she saw what appeared to be a lab of some sorts right in front of her and there were two guards standing off to the side and the girl felt intimidated by them so she decided not to bother them in case they tried to attack or something so she decided to take her chances in the lab. As she reached the doors, they opened automaticly and Sophie stepped inside and the first thing she noticed was that it was pitch black inside and the only source of light was coming from a huge monitor screen on the wall.

"What?" the girl questioned as she limped over to the monitor screen, noticing that her face was on the screen "is someone there?" there was no response so Sophie continued to limp further through the darkness, the eight year old stretching her hands out to feel her way around. As she limped further, the whole place was suddenly engulfed in brightness and Sophie had to shield her eyes from the brightness as she heard a new voice speak out.

"Oh, I, I was wondering when you were going to show up" the person spoke and Sophie slowly removed her arm away from her eyes to find what appeared some kind of yellow dinosaur in a white lab coat standing in front of her "when I heard that a human fell down here some days ago, I became kind of interested, I haven't seen a human in a long time so ever since you left the ruins, I've been watching your journey on the big monitor screen over there" Sophie looked back at the huge monitor screen and she now knew why her face was showing up on it "anyway, I noticed that you're limping, are you hurt?"

"Well I was running kinda and I tripped" Sophie replied, still a little surprised that this weird little dinosaur person had been watching her throughout her journey on the big monitor screen on the wall "I think I may have sprained my ankle."

"Oh dear, well take a seat and I'll have a look" the Dinosaur lady said, taking Sophie over to a chair and told the child to take a seat so that she could have a look.

"So, what do they call you round here?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Oh how terribly rude of me I almost forgot to introduce myself, I am Doctor Alphys, the royal scientist of the underground" she replied as she checked over Sophie's ankle "well, this ankle of yours does seem to be strained,wait here a moment" she got up and went up some escalator that were at the other end of the room and came back a couple of minutes later holding a spray can and a bandage.

"What are those for?" Sophie question.

"They're to fix your ankle" Alphys replied "the spray is for pain relief and the bandage is to put around your ankle to heal it. You're not in a hurry to go anywhere are you?"

"Well I am trying to get to the barrier in the capital so I can go home" Sophie replied.

"Ah I see, well, I don't think it'll be a good idea to go walking around for a little while" Alphys explained as she sprayed the pain relief spray on Sophie's ankle which caused the little girl to flinch "when I saw you come in here you looked like you could barely walk so I suggest you stay here until your ankle heals." After she finished putting the pain relief on Sophie's ankle, she began to put the bandage on.

"Thank you" Sophie replied "So, you must be the person that Undyne told me about, she told me that she had a friend here in hotland"

"Uh yeah that's me" Alphys replied, blushing a little "you know a lot of people find her to be a little intimidating but actually she's not that bad. So anyway, do you happen to like Anime by any chance?"

"Japanese cartoons?" Sophie asked "they're okay I guess."

"Well I have box sets of this particular Anime called Mew Mew kissie cutie, ever heard of it?" Sophie shook her head "well, maybe we can watch some episodes together while you're here recovering your ankle, how does that sound?"

"Sounds pretty cool to me, I like watching cartoons in general" Sophie replied.

"Great, you'll like it I reckon" Alphys said "also if you're going to be staying here for a little while I should probably warn you about Mettaton."

"Who's that?" Sophie asked.

"Well basically, Mettaton was a Robot I built, originally designed to be an entertainer robot however something went wrong and how he's a killing machine" she hesitated to finish her sentence, she didn't want to scare the eight year old "and basically, he has a lust for human blood."

"You're kidding me" Sophie gasped and Alphys shook her head. Suddenly, the whole room began to shake and the pair could hear a loud clanking sound could be heard coming from inside the walls.

"Oh no" Alphys groaned "guess I spoke too soon."

"Why, what's happening?" Sophie asked but before Alphys got a chance to reply, there came a huge crashing sound and something came bursting through the wall, something that was huge, square shaped with two arms and it moved around on one single wheel on it's base.

"Oh yeah!" the newcomer said in a deep booming voice as it slowly turned around to face Alphys and Sophie "well what do we have here, a human" it rolled over and Sophie leaned back in her seat, a look of fear in her face "greetings darling, I am Mettaton and today is your lucky day?" Sophie's expression changed from fear to slight confusion "ah I'm guessing by that expression that you have no idea what I'm talking about, well you see" balloons and confetti suddenly fell down from the ceiling which was then followed a disco ball "you have the great honour of being my very first quest on my very first quiz show, Okay folks, let's give this little lady a round of applause" Mettaton clapped his hands as Sophie looked at Alphys with a confused expression before looking back at Mettaton "never played before gorgeous, well it's simple, all you have to do is answer each question correctly."

"Excuse me" Sophie said timidly "but what happens if I get any of them wrong?"

"Now now, I'll ask the questions around here" Mettaton replied "but if you really want to know what happens if you get a question wrong" he rolled up closer to Sophie "you die. Okay, shall we begin?"


End file.
